My Alpha
by EtherealKiwi
Summary: Jake/Sam fic. No imprint here because that's overdone. Rated M for later chapters.
1. My Alpha

So this is just something I wrote for fun. I am trying to avoid the whole cheesy imprint thing so an actual 'imprint' isn't going to happen. Also I won't include OC's or the Cullens because I want this to be about just the Quileutes and not the whole vamp/werewolf drama. Also, I will not use the term "beta" because for some reason that makes me uncomfortable. I don't own Twilight in any way so please don't sue me. Thanks!

_Jake's thoughts_

* * *

_Something about him was irresistible. Was it the way his skin seemed to glow in the sun? Or was it the way he laughed? Maybe it was just the fact that he was alpha that made me go crazy around him. I'm in love with him, even though I know I shouldn't be. Sam just won't stay out of my thoughts. Each and every fantasy I have about a girl turns in to him. I like girls. Girls are great. I love a nice ass, and great tits, but nothing would make me happier than to see him in pure ecstasy because of me. Although I love him with ever fiber of my being, I hurt whenever I'm around him. My chest becomes hollow and I just wanna cry. He could never love me. He's straight as can be, and here I am, stuck loving someone who will only hurt me. I just wanted to end it. End the pain, end the heartache, and end the emptiness. Too fucking bad I can't kill myself._

"Jake? Jake? Are you okay?" Quil began to sound concerned so I answered. Stepping out from under the rain cloud that was my self-pity, I managed to respond as normally as I could. "Yeah. I'm fine. What is it?" Smiling again Quil repeated the question I missed earlier. "I asked if you wanted to come to the beach with us. We're going later today. Prolly around noon. Will you go?" The idea didn't sound too bad. We had the day off. No patrols, no meetings, just a day to relax and enjoy the summer. "Yeah sure I'll go. Who's gonna be there?" I asked happily. My depression faded quickly as I took my mind off of Sam. "Oh umm, me, Paul, Seth, Jared, Sam and you now. Leah wasn't invited. Sorta a guys day." _Shit._ I thought to myself. _Sam's gonna be there. This isn't gonna end very well. When it's just the guys, we don't pay attention to clothes, so this will most likely become a bunch of naked guys splashing through the water. I guess it's too late to back out now._ "Oh. Okay, well, I'll meet you guys at the beach then." I refused to let my nerves show in my voice. I have been too damn careful to let anyone know about my feelings. If any of the pack members found out that I felt that way, I would be disowned, and kicked out of the reservation. I couldn't let that happen. No one would ever discover how my body ached for Sam. I watched as Quil stripped off his cutoff shorts, phased, and took off into the woods to find the rest of the pack. It was too early for me to care about anything and I had about three hours before I had to be at the beach.

I continued to stand there staring off into the distance like an idiot, sinking back into my depression. I turned around and sat under a tree, letting my thoughts drown reality away. _Maybe he could love me. I could just become more feminine. No, that wouldn't work. He'd be disgusted and the rest of the pack would just insult me. Was there any hope for me? No. There was absolutely no chance he would love me back. _After moping for an hour, I came to the conclusion that the only hope I had was to find a girl, settle down, and pretend to be happy with my life. It would suck, and I would always feel empty inside, but at least everyone would accept me. Even if Sam did love me, we would never be able to see our families again. I've heard their thoughts, I've heard their hetero-fantasies, and I know they would not accept me as a member of the pack if the knew I "swung that way". I stood up and began to walk the familiar path to my house, my brain on autopilot. As I crossed the gravel street I could hear laughing. It sounded warm and strong. I looked up only to see Sam walking with Emily. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and they were talking softly to each other. I felt sick and I wanted to throw up then and there.I took my eyes away from them for a moment and I heard their laughter stop. I raised my head to look, only to regret my decision immediately after. They were locked in a passionate kiss, and their bodies seemed to fit one another. She was perfect for him. Her curves complimented his muscle, where as my muscle would make us awkward and lopsided. Suddenly I felt the bile rose in my throat, and my breathing stopped. I wanted to get away as fast as possible. Sam noticed my face, and saw me run away from them. While running the remaining mile to my house I lost my stomach. Luckily I hadn't eaten anything so it was mostly dry heaving. I dashed to my room, shut the door, and slumped against it, no longer feeling hollow. I felt worse.

It felt like my chest was being sucked into itself. I hurt so much all I could do was cry. My heart was hurting, my chest was tight, and my tears were hot as they rolled down my face. I will never be happy until I have him. I will only feel pain until he's mine. _Why does he have to love her? Can't I make him just as happy?_ I thought as I stood up and crept to my small bed where I collapsed and stopped moving. I stayed there in pain for several minutes until I heard a knock at the door. I didn't want to answer it, I didn't want anyone to see me, and I definitely didn't want to talk to anyone. Unfortunately my dad had different plans. I heard him say "He's in his room" and I knew I had to pull it together. Seth probably wanted someone to play with. Just as I thought of my first excuse to avoid social interaction, I heard a soft knock on my door and a soothing voice call my name.

"Jake? Are you okay? You looked sick. Can I come in?" My heart stopped. Sam was on the other side of my door wanting to make sure I was okay. "Umm yeah, sure. One sec." I quickly wiped my face and breathed in, trying to calm myself down. I opened the door and my breath caught in my chest. I gazed at his perfect body framed by the tight shirt he wore with those cutoff shorts. Green was definitely his color. The clothing he wore highlighted every muscle, and his smell was intoxicating. I almost lost my mind as he took a step closer, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eyes. "Jake, what's wrong? Why do you smell like vomit?" Sam asked as he walked me to my bed. _Dammit! Why the hell does he have to be here? And why does he have to be so fucking hot?_ Lying quickly I responded as best I could. "Oh, I had a migraine and lost it I guess. I feel much better now." I tried to smile and act nonchalant. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sam still wasn't convinced. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna rest for a while before this afternoon." I laughed and smiled but didn't look him in the eye. If I did, I was sure I would loose focus and break down again. "Jake if you don't feel up to it you don't have to go. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Sam seemed genuinely concerned about me. _Could he really care, or was he just being polite?_ "No that's fine. I'll make it, I just need to rest a bit. I want to go. Don't worry about me." I stood up trying to show I was fine while trying not to show my discomfort. Sam looked at me for a second before standing up and opening the window. He looked at me and said, "Okay. If you insist Jake. I'll see you this afternoon." It was over. I could relax.

Just as I thought I was in the clear, he began to remove his clothes. _What the fuck is he doing? Why does he need to phase? Couldn't he just use the front door? I like the fact that he's taking his clothes off, but is this necessary? _My mind raced as he unbuttoned his shorts and slipped them off of his muscular legs. He glanced at me and smirked before turning to face me. I'm pretty sure he said something to me before he left, but all I could think about was the flawless body I had just seen. This wasn't the first time I'd seen him naked, but it was the first time it had been so private. Only my eyes took him in this time. I had never really been able to appreciate his body before. I could feel my shorts become uncomfortably tight and though I knew it was wrong, I let myself fantasize about him, and him alone for the first time as I fixed my "problem." I envisioned him crawling across my body, kissing me, caressing me. Whispering my name before claiming me as his. I arched my back and gripped my hair as I whimpered and moaned Sam's name. My body writhing with pleasure, I came fast, and hard. I had never experienced an orgasm like this before. I felt complete as I spilled over onto my stomach. Never again would I be able to fantasize about a girl. They couldn't compare to the one I wanted. No one could.

I lay still on my bed, feeling the sun shine through my window and onto my back. I was just drifting off when I was brought back to reality by rustling outside my window. I quickly cleaned myself up, and got dressed before heading out. I felt much better now that I had indulged in my sick fantasy. This afternoon didn't seem like a death sentence anymore. Instead, I felt hopeful and somewhat excited. I thought about Sam's glorious body glistening wet in the sun. I realized even if I couldn't have him to myself, I would get some pretty fucking great material for my spank-bank so no matter what, this afternoon looked promising. Heading out the front door, I got into my car, and for the first time in a long time, I just enjoyed the scenery as I sped towards the beach. I arrived quickly and parked under a nice shady tree. Stepping out with my head held high, I walked across the sand, following a hidden path to the nice little cove where we were to enjoy the sun and water. The world felt right, and I felt complete as I heard the smooth, sexy laugh of my alpha. He was no longer "the" alpha because he was no longer "just Sam". I suddenly lived only for him, and nothing would change that. He was mine in one way or another. He was my alpha.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I worked hard on it and if I get some nice reviews, I'll continue past two chapters. If not, I'll at least write a conclusion chapter so that the people who do like it won't be left hanging. Anyways please remember to rate and review. If I got some information wrong or if there is a sentence that doesn't make sense, let me know so I can fix it! Thanks!


	2. Safe

So here is chapter 2! Thank you to the reviews that I got from the first part! I feel so loved! Anyways, enjoy!

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used in the story.

_Italics are Jake's thoughts_

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Quil came bounding towards me smiling like an idiot. _Of course. He's naked. Why? Couldn't he have just waved at me from the water? Nope. That's too easy and not awkward at all. _ "I'm glad you made it! We're all here now so come on in!" Quil turned around and took off into the water splashing about before diving under and disappearing into the ocean. _If I was the last one here, then that means Sam's already here bein- _My thoughts were cut off as two big, wet arms wrapped around me and spun me around. "Jake! It's good to see you're feeling better!" Sam turned me around and smiled his usual sweet smile. He seemed so tender and so kind. I didn't feel the pain come crashing through me this time. I felt like I was floating and free. "Why don't you get in the water? It's really nice." Sam stepped back and put his hand on his hip. He looked expectant. _Does he want me to strip right here? In front of him? I've done it before but now he's actually watching…_ "Maybe in a little while. I'm just gonna watch for now." I didn't want to take my clothes off just yet, because feeling his manhood against my lower back excited me in more ways than one. I would need to breathe in the smell of seaweed and fish to get rid of it. "Okay Jake. Whatever you want. Just don't take to long. We're gonna race to the cliffs." And with that Sam was off, splashing into the water.

I watched him swim away while he gracefully glided through the waves. He really did have a magnificent body. I envied the water. I wanted to run my hands across him, I wanted to feel him, and caress him, to feel each muscle twitch under my fingers, and to taste his breath as I kissed him with fiery passion. I let my throbbing hard-on calm down while I watched them try to be tough in the water. I couldn't help but laugh as they each tried to show off their "skills". They each tried their hand at doing some form of a back flip but at the end only Sam was able to do it successfully, no surprise there.

I had no doubt in my mind that there wasn't anything he couldn't do. _Except love me._ _Dammit there I go again. Why do I always have to go back to that? I can't just let myself be happy. No, I have to remember he's taken, and straight, and perfect, and not mine. _I felt as depression washed over my body, and suddenly I was confident that I could be naked in front of him because as long as this depression lingered, my libido would flee in terror. I slowly got undressed and walked across the sand into the cold water. Soon I was up to my knees, then my waist, and then shoulders. Before I knew it, I was completely under. I felt pressure from all sides in the water, and I could feel the current pushing me back and forth, trying to keep me submerged. I fought for air as the current turned me over and over. My mind slowed down and I tried to understand the situation. _What's happening? Does it matter? Probably not. Sam won't notice if I'm gone... I should just give in and let the current take me… _

I felt happy as I stopped struggling. I no longer needed to breathe. I didn't need anything at all. I was at peace. Nothing was going to hurt me anymore. I started going numb as I remembered the ecstasy I felt earlier that day as I let Sam invade my thoughts. Part of me screamed to fight, and to go back to him. Not to give up. But the other half told me that I was better off dead. That no matter what, he would never me mine, and I should stop deluding myself. Suddenly I was rising, and then my head was above the surface. It took me a minute to realize that someone was holding me. I was moving through the water and could feel someone holding me tight. "Jake are you okay? Jake? Say something!" It was Sam! At least, I thought it was. I didn't know for sure. I didn't want to open my eyes and not see him. "Jake. Say something. Please." Was he panicking? He sounded hurt. I didn't want to hear him hurt, so I fought hard to bring myself back from the blissful feeling of drowning, and speak to him. "Sam, I'm fine." I'm okay. You can let go of me. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm fine." I repeated myself and coughed up some water before I made a weak attempt to support myself. I could barely feel the sand as he drug my body from the water. "Jake, that wave took you under. Didn't you hear us yelling? Why didn't you stop going further into the water? Are you sure you're okay?" Sam was speaking so quickly I could barely understand what he was saying. My lungs burned as I breathed in again, and my head felt light as air flowed into me.

I sat up against him and looked around. I could see all of their panicked faces staring intently at me as if waiting for my head to explode. I didn't like all the attention so I forced a smile and tried my best to stop their oncoming panic attacks. "Guys, I'm fine. Don't worry. I just didn't see the wave hit me. Don't freak out. Go play and enjoy yourselves. Don't let me ruin your fun." I gave a weak laugh and then proceeded to stand up. They seemed convinced and one by one, I saw their faces relax and their mouths curve into smiles. "Okay Jake, just be careful now!" They all smiled at me before returning to their boyish sea-antics. I turned my head to look at my savior, Sam. He just stared at me with his head cocked to the side. Then he smirked at me and said, "Jake, come with me." He stood up and held out his had. As I took it, he wouldn't let go while we walked away from the main beach. We made our way across the sand into a smaller cove hidden from view. The water was clear and beautiful. It washed gently against the sand. The large circular pool was only a few feet deep, and was notably warmer than the rest of the water.

Sam stopped walking and turned to face me. _What's going on? Is he trying to make a joke? Does he think I can't handle deeper water?_ I was about to ask him what we were doing but he beat me to the punch."Jake I need to ask you something." Sam remained serene as can be, even though he spoke like I was being put on trial. "Jake, do I really make you go crazy?" I let go of his hands. What was he talking about? Sam continued to look me in the eyes, his face unchanging. "After I left your house earlier today, I came back to ask if you wanted to get lunch before this afternoon, but…" Sam broke our eye contact and looked away from me. _Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuckity fuck! Did he see me? Of course he did, what else would he have seen? FUCK!_ "Sam, I can explain! You see…I…I…well…" I didn't have an explanation. I was caught red-handed. Suddenly I was aware of my completely exposed body. I was uncomfortable, I was vulnerable, and worst of all, Sam was looking at me again. He looked me in the eyes once more and shifted his body position quickly. I was so sure that he was about he hit me that I braced myself for the incoming pain. His left hand shot around my head and gripped my hair tightly. The next thing I knew, I was on my back.

I winced and opened my mouth to scream, but before any sound could leave, Sam's mouth came crashing down against mine. With his left hand gripping my hair, and his right around my lower back, he pressed his lips forcefully against mine. I was still in shock that he wasn't trying to kill me for loving him that I tensed up and froze before my mind could make sense of the situation. I relaxed and kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck while his lips danced against mine. I felt his stiff member grind against mine while our mouths moved together in passion. Sam broke the kiss panting and cringing away. "Jake, I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't love you. This is wrong in so many ways but I can't fight it anymore." He kissed me one more time, slowly and tenderly, before he pulled away and stood up. I blushed deeply as I saw his engorged manhood swing in front of me. "Jake, wait here. I'll be back in a minute." I watched in amazement as he willed away his throbbing erection and headed back towards the others. _Dear God…did I die? Did that really just fucking happen? I don't believe that Sam fucking Uley kissed me just now. _ I sat there dazed that he had just assaulted me with a kiss. _Could he really feel the same way?_ My mind went blank as I waited impatiently for his return. After several hellishly long minutes, I saw him come bounding around the rocks.

My heart fluttered and he smiled lovingly as he tossed my shorts and shirt to me. "Jake. You should get dressed. I don't want the guys to see us walking together while your friend is standing at attention." Sam said gesturing to my still throbbing erection. He put his own clothes on while never taking his eyes off me. "Thanks Sam." I didn't know exactly what to say to him. This had all happened so suddenly that I was at a loss for words.

Once we were both dressed, Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Jake, why don't you stay with me tonight? Emily is out of town with some friends. We could eat dinner or something. If you want to, that is." He smiled so warmly at me that I felt like melting. "You mean like a date? With you?" My response sounded stupid and I felt like a little kid. "Yes Jake, a date. With me." He laughed softly and hugged me closer to him. "I'd love to Sam. Could we leave now?" I looked into his sparkling eyes with longing and he responded lightly, "Yes Jake. We can leave now." He tipped his head and pressed his lips against mine in a soft, loving embrace before backing away and childishly yelling "Race ya!"

I was glad I had come to the beach. I gained something much better for my spank-bank than just some mental image of Sam's well-endowed body. I got Sam fucking Uley himself. Now that I knew he felt the same way about me, I felt whole. The hollow space in my chest was full. The rest of the guys chastised us for leaving after only two hours, but we couldn't care less. In the ten-minute drive to his house, I had thought of enough activities to keep us occupied for the rest of the evening. Most of them involved Sam ripping the clothes off of my body and pounding me into the mattress. I was excited about our date. Although we were moving quickly, it felt right. I got out of the car and walked towards Sam. He smirked before picking me up bridal style and carrying me through the front door. I couldn't help but laugh as he nuzzled me and whispered into my ear.

While in his arms I felt safe. I felt like there were massive walls around me that nothing could get through. Sam was my everything and I was his. I belonged to him. I belonged to _my_ alpha.

* * *

Did you enjoy? I worked hard on this one too! I will try to update after I finish each chapter so the posts will be inconsistent. Remember to rate and review! Love you all!


	3. Promises

So this chapter really didn't do it for me. I hope you guys like it more than I do. I know it's slow right now, but I promise that in the next chapter, Sam and Jacob WILL get it on. HARD.

* * *

"Jacob, your stink. You should wash up before we leave. I don't know if I feel comfortable dating someone who doesn't take pride in their appearance." Sam teased me softly while tracing my jaw line with his nose. "Fine, I'll clean up, but you have to stay here." I gave him a soft kiss before untangling myself from arms. "You know where everything is, right Jake?" Sam tried to be sincere, but I could see he was only trying to find an excuse to trap me in the shower. "Sam I'll be fine. Just wait here." I smiled at him before bouncing out of the room. Sam stayed on the couch staring at me with lust while I left him to imagine me showering. I wished I could hear his thoughts. Maybe I could make one or two of his fantasies come true.  
I showered quickly, not wanting to spend unnecessary time away from him. Drying off at the speed of light, I opened the shower door to find a shirt and faded blue jeans laid out for me. _When did he sneak in? pervert…_ I got dressed as quickly as possible and raced out of the bathroom. Apparently he had used another shower in the house and was ready before I was. He looked amazing. He smelled amazing. He was amazing. "Are you ready?" Sam held his hand out to me and gazed at me with pure adoration. "Yeah. Let's go." I took his hand and followed him out the door. "Where do you want to go?" I hadn't thought about what we would do. I'd never been on an official date before so I thought I would let him decide. "Well, why don't we go eat? I'm starving…" I was beginning to feel hunger pains and decided it would kill the romance if my stomach began to grumble.

Sam insisted on buckling my seat belt himself, and making sure I was comfortable. "I'm not a little kid you know…" Sam just blushed at me before starting the car. Arguing playfully about what to eat, we decided on burgers. It was sort of plain, but it served its purpose for a first date. I loved watching Sam eat. He still looked graceful, even when stuffing his face with food. We sat there talking, laughing, and enjoying each others presence in general. As we feed each other fries, I couldn't help but notice the other "normal" couples around us. I truly loved him, but I did have questions I needed answered. I would never feel content until I knew the truth about "us".

"Sam, can I ask you something?" I tried to keep the mood light and happy, but he must have heard something else in my voice because his expression changed immediately. "Is something wrong?" Sam swallowed the rest of his fries before wiping his mouth and taking my hands. "Did I do something, Jake?"

"No…I was just wondering…do you really care about me? Or am I just some fantasy you're finally able to carry out?" I looked him in the eye trying not to let my pain show through. There was a good minute of silence between us before he finally understood what I meant.

"Jake! No, it's not like that…why would you think that you're just some….some…"

"Placeholder until Emily gets back? Side dish? Booty call?" I interrupted.

"Yeah…" Sam looked at me with a mixed expression of shock, hurt, and anger.

I didn't like seeing him hurt, but I couldn't help but feel that after this weekend, I would be forgotten and he would go back to Emily. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I can't give him all that she can. After all, I am a boy. I can't have children, I don't have certain favorable body parts, and because I was a boy, our relationship would not be accepted by a lot of people.

"Jake, I love you…I have for a long time. I just didn't want to acknowledge my feelings because I thought you didn't feel the same…until I came back to your room-"

"So what are you going to do about Emily?" I interrupted again. This time more out of embarrassment than curiosity.

"I can't tell her…she won't understand. If I end it and suddenly she sees me with you, she'll suspect something, and she'll tell people. I know her."

"Sam, we could leave. We could move to another state. We don't have to stay here."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes, but my look was returned with a grimace.

"Jake, don't worry. _You_ are the one I want. Not her, only you. I promise I will find a way to make this work. To make _us_ work." I believed him. He wouldn't lie to me._ Would he?_ Sam squeezed my hands before standing up. "Let's go now. We can go anywhere you want." I smiled at him before standing up, and falling into his chest. I just wanted him to hold me. That's all I wanted in this moment.

At first he stood still, but then he gave in and wrapped his arms around squeezing tight. He pushed me back and cupped my face before kissing me with fiery passion. _In front of people? On the first date? He does care after all…_ Everything melted away but us. All I knew in that instant was that I was with the one I loved. I could hear his heart beat, I could feel his love for me, and I could even feel his mind stop working as the kiss deepened. Somewhere outside of our passionate bubble, I thought I heard someone whistle at us and a few snickers from various tables. I was kind of glad we couldn't decide on food and had to keep driving. We were pretty deep into the city so our relationship wasn't so taboo here. Sam pulled away from the kiss before leaning forward and whispering, "Lets go home", along with a few other perverted ideas he had.

"I thought I got to choose where we go."

"Oh, so you don't want to go home?"

"I do! Please! Let's go!" I rushed back to the car and waited for him eagerly.

The ride back home seemed to take only seconds. But in those seconds, I discovered the one thing Sam couldn't do. Sing. I couldn't stop laughing as he tried (and failed) to belt out each note of Mariah Carey's song _Dreamlover_, even the highest ones. When the song finally ended, I couldn't see anything because of the tears rolling down my face. "I feel so bad for her. The poor thing tries to sing, bless her heart." Sam said before attempting to sing the chorus again. I burst into laughter once more as his voice broke in his effort to sing.

We pulled up to his house and began walking up the steps. As I reached for the door, Sam grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Again, his lips came crashing against mine. "Sam-we need-go-inside…" I managed to breathe out between kisses. Sam rested his forehead against mine before sighing and opening the door. Stumbling backwards into the house, I looked at the clock. It was almost 9:30. "I should call my dad shouldn't I?"

Sam smiled at me before pulling his phone out and dialing for me. I expected him to hand me the phone, but instead, he told my dad that I would be staying over for a few nights. Apparently my dad had no issue with this whatsoever. "Your dad is fine with you staying over. Now, I get to have you all to myself…" Sam dropped his phone on the couch as he walked towards me. As our mouths mashed against each other, I started to get nervous. Sam was getting aggressive, and I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go too far tonight. "Sam, wait…" I broke the kiss and pushed him away from me. "Sam, I don't want to move that fast. Can we just wait another night?" Sam sighed before replying, "Sure. We can wait. But, tomorrow, I _will_ show you how much I love you. Deal?" I nodded slowly before kissing him again.

Sam picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. Although he promised there would be no funny business tonight, he insisted on total clothing removal. I couldn't resist him when he begged, so as he ran his hands across my legs and chest, I had no choice but to give in. Once my clothes were off, he wrapped his arms around me before closing his eyes and whispering, _"I love you, Jacob."_ I felt so complete hearing him say that. I could feel his hot skin against mine as I drifted off into complete bliss. _Tomorrow, I'll make him happy. I'll show him that I love him more than he could ever know. _The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Sam whispering my name one more time, then, I was out.

* * *

This is a necessary chapter even though nothing immediately important happened. Again, I'm sorry that this is a little slow, but it will pick up. If I can finish the next two chapters tomorrow I'll post them. I have them outlined so yeah. Hopefully I won't let reddit distract me. :/ Also, I do love Mariah Carey, so I didn't mean to insult her in any way. Please review and if you have any suggestions, let me know. Stay tuned! Next chapter- Lovemaking!


	4. Touch My Body

_~Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body _

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you like my curves_

_C'mon and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body~_

It was still dark when I woke up, still wrapped up I Sam's arms. He was a beautiful sleeper. At least one of us was. I felt rather relieved that I woke up first, because I tend to sleep with my mouth hanging open and my neck bent backwards in a super awkward position. If he saw me sleep, it would probably be a deal breaker. I stared at him, taking in all of his beauty, and all of his perfection. I noticed every little thing, from the curve and color of his eyelashes, to the stubble that had grown overnight. I still couldn't believe I was wrapped in his arms. The one I had wanted for so long. I thought about whispering his name to wake him up, but then I remembered my morning breath. I didn't want to kill him, so instead I gave him a quick kiss on his perfect lips. Sam's eyes fluttered open, and he stared at me for a few seconds in confusion. It took him a moment to register the fact that I was there because he blinked at me a few times before smiling and saying, "Oh, hey. Good…morning?" He gave me a quick, chaste kiss before sitting upwards and looking for his watch. After squinting his eyes to read the time he groaned.

"Ugh…why so early? Aren't you tired?" He yawned and stretched his muscles before turning back to me.

"No not really. You can go back to sleep. I'll be fine on my own for an hour or two."

He shrugged and said "okay" before falling back onto his pillow and closing his eyes.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom door. As I opened it, Sam turned over to face me and said, "I love you. Jake." I smiled and said back to him, "I love you too. Sam." Closing the door behind me, I turned the shower on and washed myself. Cleaning my face and washing oil from my hair, I made sure I was spotless and perfect. When Sam woke up, I wanted to look as stunning as he did. When I had finished soaping up and rinsing off, I didn't want to leave the shower. It was warm, and comfortable, like being in Sam's arms. _Ugh! Really? Did I seriously just think that?_ Lately I had found it more comfortable to think about Sam in a romantic way. Before I knew how he felt, I thought my feelings were wrong. I thought I was a freak for loving him, but now that I knew he felt the same, those feelings had left. Now I could make these stupid and cheesy comparisons without feeling guilty.

It took a while, but I finally built up enough courage to shut the water off and step out into the cold morning air. Grabbing a towel, I rushed out of the bathroom and into his closet to start my search for something to wear. I dried off while looking through various drawers, and on different hangers. I decided on wearing a large, blue, button down shirt with his tight black boxer briefs. I wanted to wear something semi-provocative so that his desire for me would grow until I finally satiated his hunger for my body. I wanted to build up to when I finally gave myself to him. If I just let him have me, it would take away from the experience. _Well, for me at least_. I walked out of the closet, back to the bathroom to hang up the towel, and brush my teeth. Once I made sure my mouth was clean, I left Sam to sleep in peace.

Stepping into the living room, I realized how hungry I was. I wanted to make something to eat but when I looked around the kitchen I found a surprising lack of food. All he had was pretzels, a few eggs, and cornflakes. He didn't even have milk. How did he expect to have cereal without milk? HOW? I sighed in disbelief before deciding I needed to buy him groceries. _It'll ruin my sexy outfit, or lack there of, but he needs food. Emily doesn't take care of him_. All of a sudden, my inferiority complex kicked in. _Maybe this isn't so bad. I'll show him that I can take care of him better than Emily. She can't take care of him like I can!_ I walked back to his room and quietly grabbed his jeans off the floor. He was still sleeping peacefully. I left the room as quiet as possible. I didn't want him to know I was leaving. He might get the wrong idea. I only lived a few minutes away from his house so I decided to walk instead of drive. Even though my car was still there in front of his house it probably smelled like the beach and I had just showered. It probably needed gas too. He'd driven me around a lot yesterday and we didn't fill it up once. Also the engine would wake him up.

I began walking down the road towards my house. The morning air was cool and damp. I turned off the main road and approached my garage. After undoing the lock, I rummaged around trying to find my wallet. I usually left it on the workbench, so I checked there first. It was there, so I picked it up, opened it and removed the thirty dollars I had. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to buy a nice breakfast. I shut the door and locked it again before heading off down the road towards the small grocery store we had. As I walked through the automatic doors I rushed to find everything I would need. I sprinted through the store filling the small cart with various foods like bread, some strawberries, milk, bacon, and to add a factor of discomfort, several condoms. Once I was finished, I made my way to the checkout counter. The old woman behind the counter seemed to take forever scanning the items. When she reached the condoms her smile vanished and she gave me a disapproving look. I didn't make eye contact with her because I was so uncomfortable, so I just handed her the money.

After I got my receipt and another disapproving look, I raced back to Sam's house. The sun was finally up, and I could hear cars driving around. It was an eight-minute jog to Sam's house for normal people, but it only took me five because I could run faster than normal people. Walking up the steps on the porch, I moved the groceries to one hand before fumbling around with the handle. As I opened the door I could hear the TV going. Once I stepped inside I saw a sight that made my mouth drop. _Are you kidding me? This is NOT happening…_ Sitting on the floor in his underwear with his hand in a box of cornflakes watching cartoons was Sam. He looked at me for a moment before asking, "What?" with his mouth full of cereal. I closed my mouth, picked up the groceries and walked to the kitchen. _I can't believe this. I'm in love with a fucking three year old._ I put the milk in the fridge and set the groceries on the counter before walking over to him. "Don't you want real food?" I sat down on the couch behind him waiting for his response. "No. Emily doesn't make breakfast. She doesn't like to eat in the morning so I just learned to live with it." He looked at the box of cornflakes before looking at me and holding them out to me with innocent eyes. I shrugged and took the box from him. _So much for my romantic breakfast… _I gave in and began eating the cornflakes with him.

"Sam, how come you're never I've never seen you like this? I've been to your house in the morning and you're never in your underwear."

"Emily doesn't like it when I don't wear clothes for no reason. That's why."

He smiled gently at me before pulling me into a tender kiss. I couldn't resist him anymore, so I threw my arms around him and let him take control. Sam became more aggressive with the kiss and began running his hands down my body. Suddenly I was on my back and he was pulling my jeans off. I could see from the large bulge in his underwear that he wanted to go much farther. I could see the lust in his eyes, and I didn't want to deny him. I wanted this badly, but I had imagined this as being more romantic. Sam leaned in close and said, "Do you know what else Emily doesn't like in the morning?" I felt happy hearing that. This meant that I could give him something she wouldn't. _I can prove how much better I am! _I smiled at him before pulling him against me again. Sure I wanted our first time together to be romantic, but hey, if this will prove I'm a better lover, who cares?

I kissed Sam with everything I had. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. "Wow…Someone's eager!" Sam dove back into the kiss as his hands snaked under my shirt. While he began to unbutton my shirt, our kiss escalated. Our tongues wrestled with each other, and Sam pulled my shirt off. We continued to grind against each other in passion for a minute longer before Sam pulled away from the kiss. He rolled over onto his back reversing our positions. As I sat atop his throbbing member I rubbed myself against him and watched his eyes close in lust. I stood up and motioned for him to do the same. He gave me a confused look before I dropped to my knees, dragging my tongue down his chest and stomach. As my fingers gripped the elastic band around his waist, I looked up at him. His breathing hitched as I pull his boxers down. "I don't like these. They get in the way." I said softly before running my hand over his now exposed length.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do because I'd never been with a guy, let alone a girl. As I took him into my mouth he moaned my name slowly. His taste was new to me. He tasted dry, and somewhat sweet. Unsure of what to do, I just tried to take him as deep as I could. At first I wasn't able to go very far, but after a few attempts, I made it to the base. I could hear him say things like, "Oh God" and various curse words followed by my name. Apparently I was good at this. I pulled my mouth off of him, and forced him to sit down on the couch. Once he was comfortable, I resumed where I left off. As my head bobbed up and down on his thick member I felt his hand run through my hair. Suddenly I felt him squeeze my hair and pull my head away. He leaned forward and pulled me into another deep kiss. I felt his hands reach under my arms and pull me upwards. He switched our positions before I could protest. "Sam, you don't have to do this. I want to make you feel good." I whispered in protest at the hand now prying the underwear from my body. He glared at me before swallowing my aching member.

The sensation was completely new to me, and I loved it. Sam clearly had experience with other guys because it seemed like he knew exactly what to do. The heat of his mouth was incredible and the way he sucked felt so good I couldn't speak. Though it was amazing, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious because after all, I was still a teenager, and he was just so…_big._ Suddenly I felt my orgasm rocket through my body before I could warn Sam. At first I was embarrassed, and when I looked down at him I was about to apologize, until I saw him smile and swallow.

Sam laughed a little and said, "That was fast." I turned red.

"I'm sorry…I just…it was so good and…"

"It's not bad Jake. It just means that we get to move on to the main event faster."

Sam smiled devilishly at me before climbing onto the couch with me. As his hands ghosted over my dying erection, he leaned forward and asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"You can decide. I just want to hear you moan again."

"Oh really? Well then wait here."

Sam got off the couch and disappeared into his room. Remembering the condoms I bought earlier, I got up and pulled my wallet out of the jeans I had worn, now abandoned on the floor. Setting the condoms on the glass coffee table in front of the couch, I sat back down with my legs open waiting for Sam to come back. I could feel myself growing hard again as I thought of Sam fucking my brains out against the couch. I heard his footsteps as he walked out with a small bottle.  
"What are these?" Sam looked at the table and saw the condoms sitting there. "When did you buy these?" He said through a wide grin.

"I bought them when I bought everything else this morning."

"Well, then we should use them. I don't want them to end up unused like your groceries." I glared at him playfully before closing my legs and pouting. "Oh please Jacob. You know I still love you. If you were unsure of that, you could just look between my legs at the obvious evidence." With that, Sam picked up one of the condoms, ripped it open, and put it on at light speed. It was actually pretty hot the way he used his teeth to open it. I know you aren't supposed to use your teeth to open them, but still…_damn!_ Opening the small bottle, he squeezed some of the bluish liquid onto his throbbing cock, and leaned over me. "Jake, I'm not sure how this will feel to you because everyone is different. I'll do what I can to make you feel good though okay? Just tell me if you don't like something." Suddenly I felt pressure and then I felt him slide into me. He felt wonderful. I didn't feel pain as he thrust into me, but I did feel how tight I was. I threw my head back and squeezed his shoulders as he picked up speed. My back arched with each thrust, and I wanted more. Sam seemed to know what I was thinking and pulled me forward and on top of him. _He wanted me to ride him? Oh god! What do I do?_ Sam's hands grabbed my hips and lifted me up, then dropped me. I continued that motion without his help and didn't want to stop. The way he felt inside me, stretching me with each thrust, the moans that came out of his mouth, it all turned me on.

I felt Sam's hand wrap around my length and begin to pump. Every touch was amplified by the love I felt for him, every sound was of pure ecstasy and I loved every second of it. Again we switched positions. Now I was on my stomach with Sam on top of me. I wasn't sure how long we had been going at it, and I didn't care. I just wanted more and more. I never wanted it to end. I tried to bite back me moans, but I couldn't anymore. I found myself yelling my alpha's name. I began to whimper and moan constantly. Sam loved it and began to thrust harder. I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. I really did belong to Sam now. We were one now. He was mine, and I was his. Nothing could change that, right? I hoped not. I felt Sam's hands grip my shoulders and pull me off the couch. He turned me to face him, and lifted me off the ground. I knew what he wanted at once. My legs wrapping around him, I held onto him and rested my forehead against his as he entered me again. Sam began to speed up and then he screamed my name as he fell backwards onto the couch.

Sam's lips came against mine, and he kissed me differently than he had before. This kiss wasn't out of lust, or just because he loved me. This is was rough and soft at the same time. Sam pulled me as close to him as physics would allow, and broke the kiss. "Jacob Black, I love you now and forever." After another slow, loving kiss, he pulled out of me and removed the condom.

"We should probably clean up now. We should do it quickly too. I don't want anyone to show up before we're ready because it would be pretty hard to explain why we're both naked, sweaty and surrounded by condoms and lube."

"That sounds like a good idea."

Sam lead kissed me one last time before leading me to the bathroom. "Sam, I want you to promise me something." I said as we walked down the hall.

"And what would that be, Jake?"

"Promise you'll never leave me. Ever. No matter what." Sam stopped walking and got down on one knee.

"Jacob Black, I promise never to leave you for any reason. I promise to love, and cherish you as long as I…"

"Okay! Okay! We aren't getting married! Calm down." I sighed and rolled my eyes as Sam laughed at my blushing face. "Let's just clean up. I can barely feel my legs right now so you'll have to help me. Kay?" With a nod and a smile, we continued on our mission for cleanliness.

I felt like I was floating. I really did belong to him now. Sam had marked me as his. My thoughts ceased flowing properly as Sam washed my body gently, and left kisses along my jaw and neck. When we had finished cleaning up, he lured me back in to his room with promises of food and cuddling. How could I say no? We spent the rest of the day in his house watching TV, cuddling, and eating the rest of the cornflakes, ignoring the pack. I sat in Sam's arms in complete bliss. Nothing would bring me down because I was with my Sam.

_I was with my alpha._

* * *

I love you all so much, thanks for the love! I hope you all enjoyed it! I feel like this chapter is more my writing style. It's flows better and it's a little more descriptive. I read through this for errors, but it's late and I might've missed something. If I did, please let me know! And remember rate and review!


	5. Discovery

Hey! Here is Chapter five! It's kinda short, but it's necessary. I know the ending is abrupt, but I didn't want to combine too many events in this chapter. Also, if you don't like the direction it's going, message me, or leave reviews saying not to continue down this path. If I get enough, I will change it. I'm torn as to what direction to take this.

I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**_Sam's__ POV_**_  
_

_I love him, I do, but this is wrong. I shouldn't love him. My body craves him. I want to hold him, to kiss him, to hear his voice...these feelings are wrong. I have to end it. This can't continue…but I won't end it yet. I don't want to see him hurt yet…I'll wait another week at least. Yes, then I have to end it._

Jacob was beautiful. The way he slept in my arms, the way his face twitched while he slept, he was perfect in so many ways. I loved him so much. I released the sleeping boy from my arms, and watched him curl up against the pillows. Getting out of bed, I put decent clothes on, a large t-shirt, and jogging shorts. I wasn't in the mood for denim. It was too early for restriction. Kissing his forehead, I left him to his dreams.  
As I walked down the hallway, I could hear his gentle, even breathing, all the way in the kitchen. I began preparing coffee and cut open one of the mango's Jake had bought. The weekend was over. I had to go back to alpha mode. Now I had to be serious. I stared out the window while the coffee brewed, watching the wind blow the leaves around, and watching birds search for their first meal. As I looked around the room, I remembered yesterday morning. I was about to empty the trash, but when I saw the contents, I became lost in my thoughts.

Yesterday was the day Jake gave himself to me. I loved it. He loved it. We both loved every second of our unity. He even wanted another round before we went to sleep. He was insatiable now that he knew what I was capable of. _He was starting to get attached to me. That would make the breakup that much harder. I'd longed for him for so long, but now that I had him, I had to get rid of him. Why must love hurt so?_ As my mind wandered from the pains of love, to the pleasures of Jake, I heard his footsteps coming down the hall.

"Good morning loverboy." He said as his arms snaked around me and he rested his head against my neck. "Good morning Jake."

"You're actually wearing something this morning. I'm a little disappointed." Jake released me from his grip before leaning against the counter. I turned to face him. "Jake. Get dressed. I'm on duty as alpha now. You can't parade around naked in my house. What if Leah shows up? Do you think she'll be as understanding as Paul or Seth? She's smarter than them. She won't assume you phased and just haven't dressed yet. She's a girl. She'll notice things that the others won't." My voice came out harsher than I had intended.

"Sorry Sam. I didn't think about that." He looked down towards his feet and began to walk towards my room.

"Jake wait…" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hard kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, I looked into his eyes. "I didn't mean to sound so sharp with you Jake, I just…I don't want to jeopardize our relationship." Jake closed his eyes and nodded at me.

"I understand Sam. One day, we won't have to worry about this." He leaned in for another kiss before heading off to get dressed.

_He doesn't understand. We can't escape them. I'm the alpha. As long as we're a pack, they'll know everything._

I poured myself some coffee, and stepped out onto the back porch. The wind was strong and cool. The sky was a giant mass of gray, and the clouds looked heavy with rain. Everything looked pale because of the clouds.

"Sam, what's on the agenda for today huh?" Jake jumped off the porch into the grass and laid on his back. I watched him for a second as he breathed in the smells of the outside.

"Mostly sparring. I want Seth to get used to fighting. He's still pretty new at the whole wolf thing." As I sipped my coffee, Jake groaned.

"Really? Training a kid? Do we all have to be there? I want to plaaaaaaayyy." Jake drug out the word as he rolled over in the grass, and got on his hands and knees. Jake turned at me and growled sweetly before taking his clothes off. Phasing right in front of me, he began to pounce around chasing the bugs that were living in the grass.

"Jake is that really necessary?" He barked at me before rolling around in the grass. I tried to discourage his behavior, but it was just so…adorable. I couldn't contain my laughter as he began chasing a butterfly. It flew out of his reach and he jumped at it, missing and falling to the ground. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted as his large brown eyes found me, and he barked again. He walked towards me and licked me. I set my coffee mug on the table, and began to strip.

"You wanna play Jake? Alright. I'll play with you."

I could feel Jake's eyes comb over my body, lingering over certain parts. Before I phased, I grabbed my now exposed member and stroked myself a few times. "What is it Jake? See something you like?" Suddenly he phased back and lunged at me. Our lips met in passion for a minute before he pulled away. "You're such an ass Sam. Don't tease me like that." Jake dove in for one more kiss before turning, phasing, and taking off into the field.

_I really wish he wouldn't do stuff like that. It's only going to make this harder on me. I don't want to leave him, but I have to…_ He ran into the middle of the field and looked at me. _I really hope he's watching his thoughts. Only one way to find out…_I jumped off the porch and phased. Suddenly my thoughts were assaulted with Jake's cries of, "Come on! Come on!"

_Would it be strange that we're wrestling each other? We never have before. What if someone else phases and finds us. It's just fun right? Nothing weird here…_I forgot that he could hear my thoughts.

_We'll be fine, Sam. _

You're right. It's fine.

Jake was eager to play with me. We lost track of time as we bit and tackled each other. Soon we had collapsed out of exhaustion and were resting on each other. Jake's head was nestled against my side as we lay under the clouds. I was about to drift off to sleep when I heard the padding of other wolves.

Quil, Paul, and Seth came bounding through the trees towards us. Realizing the intimate position I was in, I stood up quickly trying to avoid questioning looks. Thankfully, they were all oblivious to us. Their thoughts were nothing even remotely close to "Ooohhh look! Sam's fucking Jake in the ass behind our backs!" They were more concerned with the fact that we were "fighting" without them. In all honesty there was less fighting and more...erotic foreplay. My self-consciousness had gotten the best of me and assumed that they would see our relationship immediately. They hadn't so I was very relieved.

One by one they phased back. Jake and I followed their example and phased back. Everyone but Jake put their shorts on. Jake wasn't uncomfortable being naked. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of since he was "above average" as far as guys go. Leah wasn't there, but she had enough experience so I wasn't really concerned with her.

After an hour of sparring, Seth had learned a lot of new things. He was able to beat Quil and almost able to beat Jake. I was about to have a go with Seth when Leah phased and contacted me.

_Sam. I need to talk to you. Now._

_Fine Leah, where are you?_

_I'm in your house._

_What? Why are you in my house? Come out here._

_Sam, I want to talk to you alone. Now._

This sounded bad. What was she going to say to me that she couldn't say in front of everyone? I instructed the rest to continue sparring. I looked at Jake before heading towards the house. The way he looked at me was unnerving. Did he know something I didn't? What could possibly be…shit! I raced towards the house as fast as I could. I quickly dressed before rushing into the kitchen.

The sight awaiting me made my jaw drop. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't fucking happening!_ Leah was glaring at me, standing next to the trash can holding the condom I had used yesterday, and a slice of mango that was left on the counter.

"So? How long have you two been fucking each other? First I'm not good enough, now Emily can't satisfy you?"

"Leah, it's not that you weren't good enough. You know that. And aside from that, what are you talking about?"

"Shut it Sam. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. I can smell Jake everywhere. I know it's him. And know, I'm ending you. It's officially over."

"What's over Leah?"

"You. Your life, your reign as _you._ Sam Uley is over in general. "

Jake rushed into the house and saw Leah holding the condom. Leah was furious, Jake was petrified, and I was trying to figure out how to handle this situation. The three of us stood there silent, unmoving. _What can I do? There has to be some way to keep her quiet...Come on Sam think! Think! You need to handle this. After all, you are the alpha..._

* * *

Ugh! I hate this. This chapter was a pain to write. It moves fast, but the next chapter is going to make more sense. This is just like...an information chapter. Again, if you want me to take this a different direction, let me know. I'm willing to change the story if it makes you all happy, but I really don't know how to continue this. The next post will be delayed as I continue the storyline. I really didn't expect this to be popular so...yeah. Anyways, Rate and review, love you all!


	6. Escape

Okay, sorry in advance for this chapter. PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME. PLEASE. I know a lot of you won't like this chapter, but PLEASE stay with me. Don't give up hope yet! I swear the ending is different from the current feel of the story.

* * *

Everything was moving in slow motion. I could see Sam staring into Leah's eyes. I quickly glanced back and forth, waiting for some sudden movement. I was about to phase and tear Leah apart. I bared my teeth and snarled at her to no avail. She didn't flinch. She didn't even look at me. _How did she find out? Did she spy on us? How much did she know? Did she tell anyone else?_

My thoughts circled in my head as I waited for something to happen. It seemed like we stood there for hours, but the clock had barely passed thirty seconds before Sam relaxed. His shoulders sank, and his face calmed. I saw him blink and breathe in before his mouth opened, "Fine. Leah, I can't calm you down, and I can't change your opinion. If you won't accept the relationship I have with Jake, then that's too bad."

Suddenly, Sam shook violently before phasing right in the kitchen. Leah's eyes widened in horror as Sam advanced towards her. Leah lunged at him in defense, phasing as she attacked.

Everything happened so fast, the next thing I remembered was my body lurching forward, and Leah howling in pain. Somewhere in between Sam and Leah's attack, I had phased and locked my jaw around her neck. I could hear her pleading for Sam to stop me. My teeth had broken the skin and she was terrified that I was going to kill her. Sam looked at her, his eyes determined, and then I could hear his alpha voice give her a command.

"Leah, I forbid you from speaking of this to anyone." Sam stared into Leah's horrified eyes.

My jaw released her neck and she slumped to the ground. Phasing back, she rubbed her neck and sat against the wall. I backed away, but never took my eyes off of her. She hugged her knees and broke down. _Why was she crying? It couldn't be because of me…could it?_

Leah glared at me before looking away and crying harder. I phased back and put my shorts on. My body was shaking. Not out of anger, but because of adrenaline. I still didn't understand what just happened, but I'm sure Sam would explain. I took my eyes off of her, and began to walk towards the door.

"Jake. Wait." Leah croaked out as I stepped over the remains of the door to the porch. Sam had ignored the existing door, and broken the frame to go outside. I slowly turned around to see her standing, holding onto the counter for support.

"Jake, please. I'm asking you this as a friend. Please, please, give Sam the love he deserves. Give him the love he wont let me give him." Tears streamed down her face before she walked towards the front door.

I watched in confusion and shock as she phased and bounded away from the house.

_What just happened? Why did she ask me to do that? Was she accepting us?_

Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't piece anything together. My mind had ceased to understand even the most basic things, like walking.

I managed to move my legs and walk through the now destroyed back door. I stood on the porch silently watching as Sam tore through Seth, Paul, and Quil all at once. Jared had shown up sometime during the commotion with Leah, but was too afraid to attack, seeing as Sam wasn't being very gentle. I watched as Sam lunged with grace around the others. Even when he was furious, he conducted himself with grace. As his teeth dug into Quil's back, Seth and Paul phased back.

After Quil was released from Sam's iron jaw, he slumped on the ground in defeat. No one had sustained serious injuries, but there was some heavy bruising. Sam stood in front of the boys breathing heavily. He phased back and turned to me. I wasn't sure what the look in his eyes meant, but it made me nervous. The other's looked at me suspiciously. I could only assume that they wanted to know what Leah was forbidden to talk about. They obviously heard the command, but they didn't understand everything. I watched Sam speak to the others for a moment. They all nodded at him before phasing and leaving the clearing.

Suddenly it was just Sam. He began to walk towards me at normal speed. He didn't rush, and he didn't turn into a wolf. His naked body looked ethereal as the rain began to fall. Sam's eyes never left me as he gracefully carried himself the remaining fifteen feet of ground between us. His face looked furious. _Why was he angry? What did I do? Was it what I didn't I do? _

As Sam closed the distance between us, his right hand shot at my throat and pushed me backwards. I could feel my head ring with pain as I was slammed harshly against the wall.

Sam looked me deep in the eyes before growling as if he were defending his territory. _He looked so angry, but why did he also look like he was in pain? _I found out soon enough what was on Sam's mind. I struggled weakly for breath.

"Things need to change Jacob, and they need to change now. I refuse to continue 'us' this way. I'm no longer your 'boyfriend'". Sam closed his eyes and breathed softly against my face.

_He did it. He just said the words that could kill me. We'd only been together for a three days…how…why? This can't be happening…how could he end it after three days?_

That familiar nausea came back. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. My body froze and for all I knew time had stopped completely. I stared down at where his chest should be, but I couldn't see anything. I felt lightheaded, nauseous, and all together disgusted. I wanted to run, but Sam was still holding me against the wall.

My eyes stung with the hot tears now rolling down my face. Sam's hand released my neck, and I stood upright. My mouth opened, and although I didn't want to speak, the words croaked out.

"I…I gave myself…to…to you…"

"Jake, please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be…"

"Why? Why Sam? Leah? Was that it? Or is it Emily? Were you just using me? You'll have Emily tomorrow night and you just wanted something to tide you over?"

"No, no that's not it. Please try to understand. Jake, I love you with everything I have, and I want to know that, but I can't be with you like this. It's not right…" Sam was whispering at this point. My chest had completely emptied out. I didn't want to hear anymore. I took off running as fast as I could, and I thought I heard Sam scream my name as left, but I didn't care. I ignored everything as I ran away. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I couldn't stay where I was.

I had to flee. Flee from the one I loved, from my meaning in life, from my life in general. I had to flee from my alpha, only he wasn't my alpha anymore. He couldn't be, because he didn't want me. He was just _an alpha_. He wasn't _mine_, and never would be. _I wouldn't be able to carry out Leah's wishes. Sam wouldn't let me love him either._

As I ran further and further from Sam, I could no longer hear his thoughts. Why couldn't I hear his thoughts even though I phased?_ What happened? It doesn't matter. As long as I can't hear him, he can't hurt me…_ I didn't stop running even though night had begun to fall. I ran through the night, and I ran into the morning, stopping only to feed on various animals that I came across. I was determined to escape him, and every memory of him.

Sam was no longer mine. _He was no longer my alpha._

* * *

__Okay again, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT. I know a lot of you will be super pissed at this chapter, but don't give up hope yet! It WILL change, I just needed a chapter filled with a twist, and some serious drama. I know it's...cheesy? But deal with it. Stay with me until the final post, please! Rate and review! I love you all.


	7. We Belong Together

Did you miss me? Sorry for the late post! I've been so busy lately! Anyways, This chapter leaves off at a sweet part which WILL be continued in the next chapter, so don't fret! I love you all, enjoy!

I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It had been almost a three weeks since Jake had left. I felt empty inside. I felt like a bitch for ending it, but I had to. I'm not good for Jake. I will only bring him pain, and heartache…but, leaving him seemed to do more damage than good. What was going on inside me?

Emily had decided to the relationship with me because I had become so distant, and cold to her. At first she wanted to fix it, but all of the nights I didn't sleep, and days I didn't eat, were too much for her to handle. People were still shocked that we broke off the engagement. Everyone but me was concerned about the abrupt end, but Emily had stopped mattering to me a week after Jake was initiated into the pack. Once I saw Jake, I knew whom I was destined for. Now that he left, I only thought about him. Anything else was irrelevant.

Where was he? What was he doing? Is he okay? I had stopped eating regularly, and I couldn't keep focus at any meetings. People began to notice my new behavior and assumed it was because of Emily. I was glad that Emily had ended it. It was just one less thing I had to think about. I don't think I could handle the drama and the disgust from everyone if I were the one who ended it. Leah had become rather smug about Emily and Jake leaving me though. My thoughts still revolved around Jake and his absence.

I had visited his room several times just to smell him again, to remember what he was like, to feel like he hadn't left, but each visit to what no longer was left me in pain. I felt like shit inside because I couldn't express my worry for him. Billy couldn't care less that his son had left completely with no warning and no goodbyes, and the rest of the pack didn't seem affected that much. Quil was a little concerned at first, but forgot soon enough. I was the only one throwing up in his absence.

As the third week came to a close, I realized what a mistake I had made. I couldn't kid myself anymore. I'm _very_ _good_ for Jake, not bad for him. I completed him, and he completed me. He and I were one. How could I just leave him like that? I want to hear his voice again. I want to touch him, to kiss him, to love him like he should be loved. I want him to come back to me, so I can hold him in my arms, and never let him go again.

_I love you, Jacob Black…_

* * *

**Jake's POV **

Sam I miss you so much…If I come back, would you still take me in? I wandered aimlessly across the states. Before I knew it, I was halfway through Mexico. I missed Sam so much, and I couldn't go any farther. I had to return to my love, to the only thing that mattered.

When I had first started running, I planned to kill myself. I was going to run back to the ocean, and drown myself. I remembered how peaceful it felt as my mind went numb from the lack of oxygen. I wanted to feel as the water sucked me under, and downed away the pain.

When I reached the water, I was up to my waist before I realized that this was a mistake. I couldn't kill myself. I was worth more than that. If I took the easy way out, I wouldn't be honoring the alpha blood inside me. I wouldn't kill myself, for my sake, and for Sam's sake.

I left La Push, and kept running. I thought about what had happened, and I still felt the same way for Sam.

Even though he had ended it, I loved him, and I had to return to him, but I wouldn't return as his pet. I would return strong, and proud. I loved him with everything I had, but I wouldn't let him hurt me. If he wouldn't take me back, if he couldn't love me the same way, then I would start over. I could return to my original plan of feigning heterosexuality, marrying some girl, and acting like I was happy. I wouldn't let him hurt me again though. Never again would I let him cause me so much suffering. I don't want to hurt Sam.

Actually, I wanted to do quite the opposite. My body still remembered how simply amazing he felt inside me. I could remember his taste, his size, his voice, and the texture of his skin, I could remember everything about him. He was burned into my memories, never to fade.

I crossed borders and states on my way back to La Push. Each day and step got me closer to the one I wanted, to the one I loved. To my alpha.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was the middle of the fourth week and still no sign of Jake. Every night I hoped and prayed for Jake to come back. It killed me inside more than I thought possible, not to have him beside me. I would dream only about him. I dreamt about our lovemaking, about all of the days we could spend together, and everything we would do when I saw him again. I wanted him more than air, or life itself.

I woke up early on Tuesday morning. I was supposed to go to Billy Black's for an elder meeting. Honestly, I couldn't care less about some stupid meeting, but I was alpha after all, so I was required to show up. The meeting wasn't for another three hours. It was only 6am, and I wanted to sleep some more. I lay there on my side, wishing Jake were right next to me. I could almost smell him, hear his soft breathing in my room. I turned over and looked at the doorway only to be met with disappointment. Jake wasn't in my house, and he may never return to my side.

I hadn't cried for days, and thought I was over him, but before I knew it, the tears were flowing down my face. I wept violently over my love. This was the worst I'd felt since I watched his figure leave me. After a solid 45 minutes of weeping openly, I was able to pull myself together, and clean myself up.

I showered slowly that morning. I tried to wash the hurt away, but failed miserably. My skin began to feel raw as I ran soap across my body for the fourth time. The hot water turned cold, and I stepped out of the now frigid water. Drying myself off, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were still red from the previous breakdown, and I needed to shave.

Before I knew it, I had only fifteen minutes before I had to show up for the meeting.

_I really don't wanna go… Nothing interesting is going to happen anyways._

I still felt depressed as I stepped outside my house, and made my way to my ex-lover's old dwelling. Jake's smell was already gone from the area around his house. Billy was waiting for me, along with everyone else. There was still about ten minutes before anything was supposed to start, so I excused myself from the group.

Making my way down the hall, I came to Jake's room. I could smell his sweet scent wafting out from his room. As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice the playboy magazines poorly hidden in his room. Again, my mind seared with pain as I remembered the day he left. I sat on his bed, picked up a shirt still strewn across it, and inhaled deeply.  
For a brief moment, I considered how disturbing I must look smelling a teenage boy's shirt, but then my mind was lost in memories of Jake. As I came off of my "high" I realized that there was still a meeting to attend. Standing up slowly, I drug myself to the group of people gathered outside. Once I sat down, the meeting began.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Faster and faster I sped towards La Push. I was recognizing the scenery, and knew I was only minutes away from Sam. I was excited, and nervous, and terrified to see him again. _How would he react? What if he didn't want me anymore? I guess it doesn't matter…I can still be strong without him. Right?_

After five more minutes of running full speed ahead, I reached La Push. Instantly I raced for Sam's house. I phased, not bothering to dress, and burst into his house. He wasn't home. He hadn't left, I could smell him still, but there was something different. _Emily! I don't smell her anymore! Why not though? What happened?_

I raced to the cliffs thinking that he might be there, but to no avail. Dejected, I dressed myself, and began walking to my house. Slowly making my way home, I realized what was going on.

_They must be meeting! No wonder he's not anywhere I looked! Well, I only looked two places…so he could be anywhere…_

As I neared my house, the wind blew, and a familiar scent floated up my nose, and stopped me in my tracks. _Sam!_ I picked up speed and stopped at the front yard. There he was, sitting, his back turned against me, obviously bored by the conversations taking place. Suddenly all talking stopped, and their eyes were on me. Sam's head turned to face me, and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

This is so stupid. Why am I here? It's just a bunch of old people talking…so pointless. Wait, why did they stop talking? What are they look-

I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing there in the sun was my Jacob. At first I didn't believe I was seeing him, until he smiled gently at me, and began to walk forward. I don't know what happened, or why, but I stood up and made my way towards him. Soon we were standing right in front of each other. I knew everyone was watching, and I couldn't stop myself. _Jacob… _More air escaped than sound, and I threw my arms around him. Our mouths met as if for the first time again. I squeezed him tightly against my body, feeling his warmth, and smelling the scent of outside all over him. My hand gripped his hair, and we continued our passionate embrace despite the gasps from the audience.

I stopped thinking, stopped caring, and stopped breathing. I felt whole again. Nothing would tear us apart this time. Jake pressed himself against me roughly, and began to kiss me with a new passion. Our embrace was rough, yet tender, passionate, yet calm, and angry but forgiving.

I pulled away from his lips and rested my forehead against his. My eyes shut tight, all I could do was whisper, "my Jacob. My sweet, sweet Jacob." I kissed him one more time before I worked up the courage to face the group behind us. Jake looked into my eyes with confidence, but when he looked behind me, his gaze dropped. I grabbed his hand and turned around, almost defensively.  
Their expressions were a mix of shock, and disgust. Almost all of them looked furious. Billy sat calmly smiling at us before closing his eyes and nodding once. Seth was looked surprised, but happy. The rest were still speechless from our very public, very passionate, display of affection.

Jake suddenly spoke, "Well, Sam's officially welcomed me back. Who's next?" Grinning widely, he squeezed my hand. Seth and Quil jumped up and dashed towards us. They each hugged Jake tightly, and Billy smiled at me before turning, and rolling himself to the front door. "Well, I think this meeting will have to be postponed for the time being. You can all go home now." He opened the door, and disappeared inside.

"So I guess you're taking me back?" Jake looked somewhat fearful as he asked this question.

"Yes. I am indeed taking you back Jake." I closed my eyes and nuzzled his head.

Seth interrupted our moment of affection and asked, "So how long has this been going on?"

"Oh…a few weeks." I replied before going back to nuzzling my Jacob.

"Sam! How could you do that? That's absolutely disgusting! It's so wrong…it's so…so…just, wrong!" Jared began protesting, but was silenced quickly by Quil's high kick to the face.

"This isn't exactly the reunion I expected. Maybe we should go someplace quieter?" I whispered into Jake's ear before nibbling it softly. He nodded quickly before falling into my chest.

"Jacob, I'm never letting you go. I hope you know that. And if you ever leave again, I'm going to hunt you down, and show you what you're missing out on." I pulled him tightly into another kiss, before picking him up over my shoulders, and leaving the now existing cloud of awkwardness and discomfort looming over the area.

"Sam, please hurry home. Four weeks was too long to be without you. I want to show you how much I miss you." Jake ran his fingers up my back before relaxing and enjoying the "ride".

We continued off to my lonely house. It was just too big for me alone, so Jake would need to stay over regularly. I set him down on the porch before dragging him into the living room. I was glad to be with him again. I still wanted to hear him forgive me, but that would have to wait. There were more important matters at hand.

After all, we had been separated for weeks, and Lord knows my libido left with Jake. I pulled him down the hallway to my bedroom before wrapping my arms around him, and falling backwards onto the bed meant for two.

* * *

So what did you think? I know some of you weren't happy with the direction it was taking, but how do you feel now? I hope that you all enjoyed it! Also, sorry if there are any grammatical errors, or story contradictions. I did my best to find and correct them, but I re wrote several parts multiple times. Also it's late, so I'm tired and not thinking straight. I'll post the next part as soon as I can! Please, rate and review!


	8. Stay the Night

Hey! So I'm going to post the second part tomorrow morning. That will be my last post for two weeks. I'll be out of town, so sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

_Italics are Jake's thoughts or emphasis_

* * *

I was so happy to be back with Sam. Our separation was too much for my body to take. I lay there in his arms, kissing him with everything I had. I wanted to be closer to him, but unfortunately, there was no way for that to happen unless our bodies fused together to form some sort of weird mutant lover thing, so I settled for crushing his spine in lust.

I felt his arms squeeze as tight as he possibly could while his hips grinded against mine. I didn't want to end our embrace, but I did want to ask about Emily. I kissed him hard before softening and pulling away softly. Feeling my withdrawal, he released me. I looked in his eyes and could see more that lust. He didn't just want to fuck my brains out, he didn't want to just have sex; he wanted to please me. Blushing, I averted my gaze before climbing off of his lap.

"Is something wrong Jake?"  
"I was just…curious about something."

"Well? What is it? You can ask me anything Jake. Is it about us? Do…do you want to…top…this time? We could do anything you want, don't be embarrassed." Sam was getting the wrong idea, and I didn't want to listen to the different things we could do. I was aware he had a vast sexual repertoire, but I'd rather him show me than explain them.

"No, that's not it. I wanted to know…where is Emily?"

I looked pleadingly into his eyes waiting for a response. _Was she gone again? Is that why he's so eager?_

"Emily and I are over. She left me Jake." Sam smiled softly at me before reaching out and running his fingers through my hair. _What does that make me then? A rebound? _His hand stopped moving suddenly, as if he read my thoughts. His face hardened for a moment, before softening again.

"She left me because she could see how distraught I was about you. I couldn't sleep, or eat, and I began to lose patience with her. She couldn't take it anymore. I don't think she knew that we were…_a thing_…but she did see that I cared about you. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. It does. So, Emily is gone, and everyone knows about…_us_? So, we're official?" Sam nodded twice before biting his lip, and pulling me on top of him.

Our mouths met again, and his hands ran down my back before grabbing my ass and squeezing.

"Just like I remember it."

"Perv." I huffed before sitting up and running my hands across his chest and grinding myself against the hardened member restrained by his shorts. My heart fluttered as Sam's breathing hitched and his eyes closed.

I loved watching him like this. The way he licked his lips, and the way his eyebrows twitched when I rocked back and forth against him.

I didn't want to frustrate him, so I ceased my teasing, and got off of the bed. Sam opened his eyes, and moaned my name as I began to undo the button on his shorts with my teeth.

It was a struggle but I did it eventually. Sam didn't seem to care about the time it took, he was mostly focused on the fact that my face was pressed against his erection.

I slipped the shorts off of his body, and began to drag his boxers off with my teeth.

"Fucking…c'mon Jake! Stop it with the teasing!" He moaned eagerly as he ghosted his hands over my head.

"No sir! If you want this, you have to let me be in control. Keep your hands off." I growled playfully as I breathed against his now exposed member, and then pulled away from him.  
"Ugh! Fine. Okay, okay. You have control, just…please!" He threw his head back against the mattress and put his arms above his head. I smiled and moved towards him again. I wrapped my fingers around the thick shaft and began to softly stroke him. Slowly I lowered my face, and took him in my mouth. I bobbed slowly, working my tongue around. I took it slow. I wanted to keep Sam moaning as long as possible. I went down to the base continuously. Apparently Sam enjoyed this very much, because he bucked into my face several times while exhaling loudly.

I continued my pattern of deep-throating him and I was loving it just as much as he was. He tasted the same, but better. I had missed him so much, and now I was seeing just how much he missed me. He was much more vocal about what he wanted. Several times he would moan things like, "slower" or "deeper" and the occasional "goddam!".

As I pushed my head further down his rock hard member, his hand shot down and grabbed my hair. I fought the pressure he applied, and bit down. Sam whined out loud and his whole body jerked. I pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes.

"What did I say Sam? Keep your hands above your head, or we'll stop. I smiled before slowly sliding down his erection once more, lightly scraping my teeth against him.

I continued going down on him, slurping and licking as I pleased. I loved hearing his moans, and whimpers. He was so adorable like this. I kinda liked being in control, but I was still the bottom. I didn't really have interest in penetrating him. I liked being on the receiving end.

I moved up to his head and swirled my tongue around the sensitive flesh several times before Sam's hand shot back to my head, and forced me down again. I was going to fight it at first, but his legs wrapped around me, and he let out a loud, long moan. I felt his essence fill my mouth, and I swallowed right away.

I got off my knees, and sat on the bed next to him. Sam's eyes opened and he stared at me.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered. Sam stood up off the bed, pulled his boxers on, and turned to face me.

"No, it's not. You have to wait till tonight. That was just a teaser Sam." I pressed a finger against his oncoming lips before scooting off the bed and out of the room.

As I walked down the hall, I could hear Sam's footsteps come pounding after me. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck, and sucked. After about ten seconds, he kissed the spot one more time, and then released me.

"What was that for?" I asked very surprised.

"I was just leaving you with a teaser for tonight. Now, every time you see your reflection, you'll see that spot on your neck, and think of me."

"Jake, you have to let me do something. Please?" Sam whined and wrapped his arms around my waist again. His hands slid sensually down my thighs and up to my ass. Again I had to tell him that he couldn't do anything just yet.

He huffed in defeat, "Fine, fine, fine. But, you will let me play with you later. Okay?"

"Yes Sam, you'll get to play with me later. I promise. But first, you have to take me out, and you have to treat me nice. If you can't show me you love me how can I let you _love_ me?" I turned to face him, and traced my finger down his chest while looking at him seductively and then kissed him chastely.

"Go get dressed, and we'll go somewhere. Kay?" Sam looked at me affectionately before nodding, and then pulling me into another kiss. His hands cupped my face, and he kissed my softly. His breath tasted sweet, and his lips were warm. I really had missed him. I missed everything about him. Now that I was with him, I would never leave him, no matter what happened. Sam was my other half. When I was with him, I was complete.

Sam released me from his kiss, and then smiled at me before quickly turning and sprinting off to his room. He was still in his boxers, and had some of his cum on his shirt. Apparently I hadn't swallowed it all. I walked to the front door and waited patiently. I wasn't exactly sure where we were gonna go, or what we were gonna do, but whatever we did, it would be as a true couple. Emily was out, and we were together, forever.

Once Sam was ready (he took forever to put on jeans for some reason) we began driving around in his truck, the one Emily hated, and we weren't sure what we were going to do yet so we chose to do the most stereotypical date activity. A movie. We pulled up to the theater, got out, and began looking at the movie options.

We didn't really plan ahead, so we weren't sure what we was out. There was some new romantic comedy, a slasher blood and guts film, and gushy romantic movie. That seemed appropriate for the mood, but there would be a lot of regular couples in there. We would look a little bit strange together, but I didn't really care. I belonged to him, and I wasn't ashamed of it.

We got our tickets despite the strange looks given to us by the surrounding movie goers. Sam told me to find seats for us, and that he would get the snacks. I shrugged and walked into the theater, the seats were packed. I was a little bit unnerved by all the people considering this was the first real date Sam was taking me on.

I picked two seats in the top right corner of the theater. I waited through two previews and some irritating girls' stupid conversation before Sam walked in carrying a big-ass bowl of popcorn along with a big-ass beverage. I waved at him from the corner, and he clumsily made his way up the aisle and sat down next to me. Sam handed me the drink, and left the popcorn in his lap.

"Don't I get any popcorn?" I looked expectantly at Sam.

"Under one condition. I get to feed it to you. Okay?" Sam picked up some popcorn, and smiled at me.

"Fine, but wait till the movie starts. Okay?" I looked around nervously, hoping no one was listening to our somewhat intimate conversation. I waited silently through the previews until the movie started and everyone became occupied with the movie.

I turned my head slowly to Sam. He was there, waiting readily with the popcorn. I nodded and opened my mouth. There was a slight pause when he looked at me suggestively before putting the popcorn between his lips and leaning forward.

"Sam!" I hissed and looked at him in shock for his erotic display of affection. Sam only raised his eyebrows at me before leaning in more. I closed my eyes and gave in. At first, it was awkward because I wasn't used to eating out of other people's mouths, but then it became more casual and I was able to get into it. We only did this a few times during the movie because I was actually interested in watching .

It was kinda sad, but sweet. The main character was going through what I experienced, except, it was a girl, and she wasn't going back to her lover, she was leaving with a new one. I was thinking about what my life could be right now if I had run off with someone else instead of Sam. I pushed the images out of my head and grabbed his hand. He squeezed my hand gently and I rested my head against his shoulder.

_This is one long-ass movie...how long have we been here?_

After another hour of tears, accusations, and sex scenes, we were free to go. Our footsteps matched as we walked to the truck, and Sam seemed different. He was much softer than before. Everything he did was out of love, and he almost seemed to be waiting for something, like I was going to be attacked. Again, Sam buckled my seat belt for me, treating me like a little kid, and then he shut my door for me.

"Sam, if we're going to be together, you have to let me do some things on my own. Okay?" I laughed a little and waited for his response.

"Aww, c'mon. I'm only trying to take care of my _little boy_." Sam put emphasis on "little boy" and gave me an exaggerated pout.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you do little things like that, but I want to open doors for you and stuff like that okay?"

I didn't really have a response for that, so I just responded with a "Sure. Anything else?" to which Sam quietly asked if he could at least bathe me every now and then. I snorted loudly and Sam turned red.

"Alright, alright, you can bathe me if you wish. I guess I can handle that."

It was only one o'clock, and we were full of popcorn, so we weren't very hungry yet. Instead we decided to go back to the reservation and hang out for a while. Sam carried me into the house, and left me on the couch. There wasn't much to do. I wasn't exactly sure why I agreed to come back. While waiting on the couch, there was a knock at the door. I didn't want to get up and answer it, but there wasn't anything else to do. As I opened the door, I was tackled by Seth.

"Jake! You're back! Where were you?" Seth continued to lay on top of me while waiting for an answer. His eyes were big, and he looked like a puppy with a new toy. Sam walked into the room and stopped when he saw us on the floor. He stared for a few seconds for before he spoke.

"Is there something I should know Jake? I thought we were exclusive."

Suddenly, Seth got off of me and shot towards Sam.

"Sam! Let's play! Please?" Even Sam couldn't resist Seth deceivingly powerful tackle. Seth sat on Sam's lap and bounced in a way that irritated me a little bit. He didn't mean it the way it looked though. Seth was just excited about us being around again. Once more, Seth began zooming around the room.

"Seth, we're kinda….busy right now. So…maybe later?" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I really wasn't in the mood for his hyperactive personality right now.

"Okay, but you better! I'll let you two have your reunion now. Bye!" Seth shot out the door and out of sight probably on the search for someone to play with.

"I'm glad Seth doesn't seem to mind our relationship…" Sam stood up and straightened his shirt out. He shrugged and walked back down the hall. I was beginning to wonder what he was doing back there, so I followed. Sam's room was disorganized now, and I wasn't sure what he was doing. All of his clothes were everywhere. I sat on the bed in between two piles of clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm making room. "

"For?"

"For you."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm making room for you."

"I'm not following you. What are you talking about?"

"See all this space?" Sam stepped to the side and waved his hand at the now empty section of his closet.

"Yeah. So?"  
"I'm doing this so you can have room for all of your stuff." He smiled and continued to rearrange the clothing.

"What stuff?"

"Your clothes."

"Why do I need room for my clothes? Wait…you…you want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah. It's much more convenient than picking you up every day." Sam walked towards me and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me into the now roomy closet. Sam dropped his hands to my waist, and pulled me into a slow dance to no music. He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes as we swayed. I rested my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes as well. As we danced, everything melted away. I felt loved, and I wanted him to squeeze me tighter. We stayed in our embrace for several minutes before Sam finally kissed me. It was short and sweet, and then he broke away to continue cleaning. I watched as he made ample space for me. I wasn't exactly sure how many clothes I had, but this was way to much space.

Apparently he thought the same thing because he soon turned to me and said, "I know this is a lot of room, so we'll have to go shopping for you. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"I don't need a whole new wardrobe. I'd rather not wear anything at all."

"I'd like that. Too bad you can't go around naked all day."

Sam finished his project, and we lay on his bed watching re-runs until 4pm. As I sat comfortably, wrapped in Sam's arms, my mind was preoccupied with what I was going to do to him later.

"Okay. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I hopped off the bed, and stared at Sam for a few seconds before he sighed and got up slowly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hmm…what about Italian?" Sam made a face at that.

"Eh. Italian doesn't agree with me all the time. What about Mexican?"

"I'm not really in the mood for Mexican. Chinese?"

"I think the Chinese restaurant closed."

"Oh…well…what about that seafood place?"

"You don't like seafood."

"So? You do."  
"Not if I can't share it with my Jakey."

"Fine. So what can we eat?"

Neither of us had any idea's of what we could eat. I stood silently for a minute thinking of the possible options.

"What if, we skip dinner, and go straight to dessert?" I smiled excitedly and began to rock on my feet.

"What do you mean?" Sam smirked obviously aroused by my statement.  
"I mean actual dessert Sam. Can we just get ice cream?"

"I guess…are you sure you don't want actual food? We could just get some burgers…"

"No. I want ice cream now. I said it, and my stomach only wants that."

"Alright. Let's go."

We sat and talked about what had happened during my absence, and Sam spent several minutes lecturing me on why chocolate is never a mistake when it comes to ice cream. Sam fed me several bites of ice cream and even wiped my mouth. We finished, got back in his truck and drove to my house so I could gather as much clothing as possible. Sam wanted me to move in ASAP, and I felt the same way. As we walked up to the door, I felt nervous. My dad was probably home, and this would be the first time he saw us together. I paused at the door, shaking. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me reassuringly.

I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and walked into the house. It still smelled the same, and pretty much looked the same. My dad was sitting in front of the TV watching some game. His attention shifted from the TV to us.

"Oh…so. Jake. You're back. Nice to see you again." He smiled at me, and didn't really acknowledge Sam's presence.

"Hi dad." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you dad."

"Me too."

"I'm back though. For good. So you won't have to worry about me disappearing again."

"Good, so, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Billy gestured towards Sam and looked at me softly.

"Well, you already know Sam…but…I don't think…I don't think you know my boyfriend." I grabbed Sam's hand and looked into my fathers eyes.

"Ah. Well then, Mr. Boyfriend, are you going to take care Jake? And are you going to make sure he isn't hurt by anything?"

"I will Mr. Black." Sam smiled and squeezed my hand tighter. My dad huffed before nodding and smiling at both of us.

"Alright then. Sam, welcome. Well, I'm going out tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Billy rolled himself out of the room and our the door.

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know…but hey, you're part of the family now!"

"That's right huh." Sam wrapped his arm around me and pressed his nose against mine.

"So…should we get my clothes? It's almost dark after all. I'll need something to wear tonight."

"Really Jake. Don't tease me like that." Sam tried to kiss me, but I pulled away and headed off down the hall to my room.

"So. How many times did you visit my room?" I plopped down on my bed and sprawled out.

"Umm…" Sam blushed.

"It's fine. I don't mind. Why don't you come here?" I sat up and beckoned him with my finger. Sam practically lunged at me. His lips met mine in fiery passion and his hands traveled all over my body.

"So, do I finally get to play with you?" Sam didn't really give me a chance to respond because my mouth was occupied with his. I felt as his hands ran under my shirt and across my chest.

I was ready to give myself to him again. I wanted him to take me in my bed. That seemed like the ultimate display of submission. Letting Sam ravage my body in my own room made me feel guilty, but unbelievably turned on. I was finally reunited with Sam, with my soul mate, with my lover. I was finally reunited with my alpha.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed. Please ignore any grammatical errors I made. The second part will be posted tomorrow morning. That chapter is solely about the nice romantic love making in Jake's bed. Rate and review! Love you all!


	9. Shock

Did you all miss me? I'm so sorry for the delay in updates! I've been super swamped this summer. Also, I had a really bad case of writers block. Please tell me that I still have readers...I hope this update makes up for my lateness!

* * *

Six months had passed since I had returned to the reservation. Although we had only been dating for a short amount of time, our relationship grew very quickly. We were made for each other and there was no doubt in my mind. The sex had gradually lessened from every night, to about three or four times a week. Unfortunately, it had been several weeks since he had touched me.

Every night Sam and I talked, and spent time together, but we didn't, and couldn't spend every second of every day together. I still had a life and academic responsibilities, so I hung out with some of the guys from school, despite Sam's jealousy, and even slept over at their houses much to Sam's dismay.

I loved waking up next to him, seeing him sleep, hearing him breathe. Each day that I spent with him seemed unreal. I loved him beyond words. I hadn't felt anything so strong before I met Sam. All throughout algebra and history I daydreamed about him. I became aroused just thinking about the things I wanted to do to him.

I stared mindlessly at the board as I pictured Sam as my teacher. I could picture him slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and fucking me on his desk until I learned the math problem (like that would help). I almost came just thinking about it, but then my teacher turned around and that fantasy ended.

When the final bell rang, I raced out to my new Volvo. He had bought it for me a month ago because my car was stolen by some unknown asshole. The car revved and I shot out of the parking lot. My heart became light and I could feel my stomach fill with butterflies as I pulled up to the house. I'd done it hundreds of times, but the feeling never changed. I was just so absolutely in love with him.

I turned the key and the engine died. Forgetting about my book bag, I opened the door and raced up the porch steps. As the door opened I saw one of my favorite sights. Sitting at the table in a t-shirt and underwear typing away furiously on his laptop at four in the afternoon was my Sam.

As usual, I greeted him with a kiss, tossed my schoolwork aside and collapsed on the couch. I exhaled loudly and rubbed my eyes.

"Did you have a good day?" My eyes were getting heavy, and I wanted him to stop working. He looked incredible, and it had been a while since he'd taken me.

"My day has been slow, uneventful, and irritating. My neck is tight, and I've got a headache from staring at a screen all day." Sam exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples. The chair made a loud screeching sound as is slid across the floor when he stood up. He drug his feet as he walked to the couch and scooched in close to me. I closed my eyes as I inhaled his scent. Sam reached his arm underneath me and pulled me close as he nuzzled against me.

"Jakey, when was the last time we had a date night?"

"Oh, I don't know…one? Two months ago?" I replied softly.

"Do you want to go out tonight? I've had enough work, and I don't think you should go to school tomorrow. I think we need to have a special night for a special day." He kissed and nibbled my neck and looked me in the eyes. My mind went blank. I didn't know how to speak, and just stared at him for a few moments.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Sam's voice cleared the fog that had now entered my head.

"Of course we can Sam! Whenever you want, wherever you want, but what's so special about today?"

"Oh...uhh nothing. Just, we haven't gone out in a while." Sam leaned in and kissed me before sliding off the couch.

"Why don't we go around 7 o'clock? I need a nap."

"Sounds great. I could use a nap too." I sat up and smiled at him softly.

"Didn't you get enough sleep in math class?"

"Actually, my mind was a little preoccupied with a…specific problem." I laughed opened my legs slightly before standing up and walking past him. As I walked by, he looked at me curiously. I didn't bother removing any of my clothing to get in bed. It would take time, and I was tired, and lazy.

As I pulled the covers over me, I felt Sam's warm body press against mine. I could feel his breath cascading down my neck as I drifted off into the sweet bliss that was sleep.

I woke up gently to the sound of Sam closing the dresser drawers.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Sam smiled and slipped out of his bath towel and into a pair of his underwear. I watched as the cloth hugged tight against his manhood. I sat up and blinked several times. His body was still tight as ever, from his muscular legs, to his abs, up to his pecs and arms.

He was a beautiful creation that I was able to share my love with. I watched as he dressed him self quickly, and nicely. Once he was finished, he looked at me with bright eyes and did a twirl as to give me a nice 360 view. He wore a nice Navy polo shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Are you going to get dressed or not? We are going to need to leave soon. Maybe you should shower too. You kinda smell." He smiled and began to fumble with his hair in an attempt to style it. I stood up and removed my clothing and tossed them into the hamper as I made my way to the bathroom. The shower of course refused to work because it was getting old, so I spent the majority of the time trying to figure out where to position the knob so that warm water poured out. As soon as I began to lather my hair, the water burned my skin.  
"Are you okay?" Sam called from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. This fucking shower keeps chang- OH GOD!"

Suddenly the shower became frigid, and I decided I was clean enough. I hopped out of the shower and began to dry my hair furiously. I was cold, and wet, and just wanted to eat. The door opened as I was drying off and Sam walked in carrying some of my clothes.

His eyes traced over me and then stopped.

"Oh no…Jake, did you get smaller? This isn't good…" His mouth stretched into a toothy grin.

"No, I did not get smaller! The water was cold…and…it was just cold, okay?" I grabbed my clothes out of his hands and began to dress as quickly as possible, attempting to hide my frigid and cold member. Sam told me he'd be in the car waiting and laughed as he walked away from me.

I finished dressing and I ran my fingers through my hair sloppily in an attempt to get some degree of presentability.

I made my way out of the house and got in the passenger seat my new Volvo. The car hummed as we sped down the road into town.

"What are we gonna eat?" I asked as I played with the buttons of the shirt Sam had picked out for me.

"Don't worry about that. I made reservations for us." The car turned gracefully and continued speeding down the road.

"What kind of restaurant is it? Do they have meat? I want meat." I had butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't shut up. This was the first night we were really going to do something together, so I was excited. After about ten more minutes of driving, we reached the restaurant. It looked very fancy and expensive. I felt out of place as we walked through the ornate front doors into a waiting lobby.

Sam told the hostess his name and we were seated immediately. I found out soon what kind of restaurant this was. The food was served with rice, and the whole restaurant smelled of spices. I had never had Indian food before, so I was kind of nervous. When the menus arrived, Sam immediately found what he wanted. He helped me order my dinner as well because I had no clue what anything was.

Over dinner we discussed the day and what we did, he asked me about school, and he tried to explain his job to me, but it went over my head. For the first time in months we connected, and just took the time to enjoy each others company. We both laughed a lot, and spent what felt like hours talking. I had finished my plate first so I spent the remainder of the evening slowly drinking my tea. Sam paid for the meal, and we walked back out to the car.

We drove back the long way home so we could spend more time together. The whole way home I noticed he kept messing with something in his pocket. I noticed he did the same thing at dinner, and every time he did, he would become distracted. I ignored it and figured that it was probably a hole in his pocket or something stupid like that. As we pulled up to the house he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. I began to walk up the stairs of the porch.

"Sam, are you craving ice cream? I am… I think we have some in the freezer." I reached for the doorknob, but I was stopped by Sam's hand on my shoulder. He turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay? What is it?" I was a little scared because Sam wouldn't smile, and he looked very serious.

"Jake, I have a very…important question to ask you." Sam looked down and shuffled his feet. He looked me in the eyes one more time, and then I realized exactly what was about to happen.  
Everything moved in slow motion. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think. I was paralyzed and could only watch in shock as Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. My heart dropped and I felt sick and terrified. My mouth went dry as he did exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't do. I wasn't at all prepared for this.

I tried hard to swallow as I watched Sam drop to the ground, get on one knee, and hold out a box with a thick silver band in it.

_Dear God what's going on…_

"Jake, I love you, and you know that. We haven't been together for too long, but…I feel like we've been together our whole lives. I want to give you everything, I want to make you happier than anyone on this planet."

_Is he really doing this?_

"Jacob Black, will you marry me?"

* * *

Did that make up for the five weeks of no updates? I hope it did. Rate and review! It's good to be back. :)


	10. Preparations

I'm sorry that it's taking so long to come out with the chapters! I never thought people would really like this story...Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

***Glittering Flashback**

* * *

"_Jake, I have a very…important question to ask you." Sam looked down and shuffled his feet. He looked me in the eyes one more time, and then I realized exactly what was about to happen.  
Everything moved in slow motion. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think. I was paralyzed and could only watch in shock as Sam reached into his pocked, and pulled out a small black box. My heart dropped and I felt sick, and terrified. My mouth went dry as he did exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't do. I wasn't at all prepared for this._

_I tried hard to swallow as I watched Sam drop to the ground, get on one knee, and hold out a box with a thick silver band in it._

_Dear God what's going on…_

"_Jake, I love you, and you know that. We haven't been together for too long, but…I feel like we've been together our whole lives. I want to give you everything, I want to make you happier than anyone on this planet."_

_Is he really doing this?_

_"Jacob Black, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Time stopped completely after those words left his mouth. Sam knelt there staring hopefully at me, and he looked terrified, as if he were tied to the tracks of an oncoming train. My mouth dried up and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, that sand would pour out.

My hand went up to my throat and I gripped trying to form words in my mouth. _What are words?_ _What was speaking? Did I know how to speak? What do I say? Do I say yes? How do you say yes again?_

Everything around me stood still. I couldn't hear, and I couldn't think anymore.

Yes…Say yes!

My mouth formed the word, but no sound came out. I tried to speak again, and I could hear some sound this time, but still not an actual word. Once more, I forced it to come out.

"Yes!" My knees were shaking, my heart was pounding, and my hearing was now coming back to me.

Sam stood up and wrapped his muscular arms around my neck and kissed me hard. His face slammed so hard into mine that he actually busted my lip, but I didn't care. I couldn't feel any pain. I felt warmth, and I tasted blood, but I felt incredible. I went limp, and Sam had to hold me up.

I looked into his face and saw something new. He was crying. I had never seen him cry before. His face was wet, and his eyes were so watery, it looked a hurricane was raging across them. His breathing was uneven and it sounded harsh and uncontrolled.

"Are you okay Sam? Don't hyperventilate…" My concern was met with another rough kiss, and he pulled me tight.

"Jesus! I was about to fuckin' pass out! You had me worried! Oh God! God I love you Jake." Sam half laughed, half cried that statement. He crushed me against his chest before giving me a final slow kiss. His lips were firm against mine, but they moved slowly and softly.

Breaking the kiss, he grabbed my hand and pulled the ring out of the box. I watched with teary eyes as the thick silver band slid down my finger and rested against the knuckle. Our fingers intertwined and our eyes met.

"This is my promise to you Jacob, do you know that?" Sam's face became serious, and he pulled me in close again.

"I promise that you are my only love, and that I will be true to you and you alone. I'm so glad you said yes." Sam led me by the hand through the door and right to our bedroom. I looked at my hand in the light of the room. It looked foreign, like it didn't belong to me. I felt like I was looking at someone else's hand. The ring was heavy, and beautiful. To everyone else, it was a typical silver ring, but to me, it was more than that. I saw the way it shined, the way it reflected images like a mirror. It was beautiful

"Do you like it?" Sam undressed and waited for my response. I continued to examine the ring, twisting it around my finger, and staring into my warped reflection.

"I love it. I love you. Sam." I watched the mattress shake as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped the blankets around him.

"I'm glad you like it. I really am. Now, why don't you get ready for bed. Tomorrow, we have to tell your dad." Sam blew a kiss to me before resting his head on the pillow.

My heart began to race.

_I didn't think about my dad…what's he gonna say? Will he approve? He didn't care that we were dating, but maybe he thought it wouldn't last…_

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind while I climbed into bed next to him and tried to fall asleep. After imagining every possible scenario, good and bad, I finally drifted off.

When I woke up, it was dark outside, and I could hear rain falling. I reached my hands out in front of me and played with my ring again. I still couldn't believe I was engaged. To Sam Uley! One day, I was gonna be Jacob Uley! As my fingers traced the smooth silver band, I heard the rain fall harder. Lightning struck and the thunder boomed above us. Sam jumped when the thunder sounded and gave a small whine.

"What the fuck…is that thunder?" Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned.

I couldn't help but giggle while he tried to wake up.

"Wow you really jumped Sam. I'm surprised you didn't fall off the bed!"

Sam pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit me with it.

"Well, now that I'm awake, why don't we go eat some breakfast?" Sam sat up, put his old gray slippers on, and walked out of the room in his black underwear. I followed soon after, grabbing some sweat pants and a blanket. I made my way towards the couch and wrapped myself in the thick blanket.

"Sam, will you give me the remote?" I whined and pouted in his direction. Watching as he made a pot of coffee, I groaned and huddled tighter in the blanket.  
"It's right in front of you. Can't you just reach out and get it?" Sam poured water into the pot and closed the lid, pressing the button to start the machine.

"But it's cold!"

"You're a werewolf. You're resistant to cold. Why do I have to do it?" Sam smirked and leaned against the counter, waiting for me to respond.

"Can't you do it because you love me? I am your fiancée after all." I pouted again at him and bit my lip playfully.

"Fine. I'll get it for you. Diva." Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the table. Picking up the remote, he sat right down next to me, and handed me the remote. Sam's arm wrapped around me and he kissed me on the cheek while I searched through the channels.

"So, how do you want to tell your dad? We also need to tell the pack…And the planning. We have so much to do." Sam began to mumble to himself and going through dates in his head.

"Sam, it's fine. We'll have it together. We don't need to rush anything. It's not like I'm pregnant or anything." I found a channel showing "Friends" and left it there while I thought about how to handle the announcement.

"Besides, I want a simple wedding anyways. I don't need a fairytale wedding." I wanted to have a rather quiet wedding actually. It's not that I was ashamed of us, it's that I didn't want it to be more about the celebration than about our commitment.

"What do you want to tell your father? How should we present this news?" Sam took his arm off my shoulder and sat meditatively.

"Well, maybe we should just be straight forward. I'll call ahead to let him know we're coming, and then we'll announce it. I think he'll be more accepting than the pack will." Sam smiled and turned his head to face me. "I think that sounds good. And just like you. Straightforward, no bullshit. I love that about you. Want some coffee?" Sam stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll have some. Put lots of sugar though. And cream." I stared at him while he prepared the two mugs. He moved his hips with each step he took, and then he seemed to glide back to the couch as if he were floating instead of walking.

"Alright, one coffee: black with one sugar, and, one coffee flavored cream with extra sweetener."

I leaned against Sam and pulled the blanket to cover both of us. I listened as Sam sipped his hot coffee, while I finished my sweet creamy dessert beverage with a final gulp. We watched the glowing screen until the sun came up, then I decided it would be best to call my dad. I sat up and walked towards the phone, dragging my blanket with me. My fingers began to shake, and my knees wobbled as I dialed the number. My heart began to beat quickly as the phone rang. Once, twice, three times, four. Then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad. It's me."

"Oh, hi Jake. How's Sam?"

"He's fine. He's drinking his coffee right now. Hey, so I was wondering, could we come over later today? Maybe around dinner?" I tried to remember to breathe while I was talking, but I felt like I had just run forty miles nonstop.

"Oh sure! That'd be great! I'll make something nice. What time should I expect you?"  
"Oh…umm….around 7pm?"

"Great! Well, I'll see you then! I love you Jake."

"Love you too dad."

Once the phone was back on the wall, I dropped to the ground and inhaled deeply.

"Geez! Are you okay? What happened? Did you make dinner plans or arrange your execution?" Sam set his coffee down and gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't know…. maybe both?" I shut my eyes tightly and let my breathing return to normal.

"So...do we need to bring anything? No offense, but your dad probably won't make anything nice, so…" Sam continued to speak, but I wasn't really listening.

"Sam, how are we even gonna do this? Maybe we could just elope. We don't need to tell anyone. We'll just go, and disappear!" I looked at him for comfort, but received none.

"Jake, we're telling your dad. And everyone else. We aren't going to elope, and we aren't going to leave without any explanation." Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Fine. We'll tell him. But, what if he says no?"

"Then we'll get married anyways. He'll just have to deal with it. Now, go get dressed, we're gonna go shopping. This is a special occasion, you'll need to look nice. Besides, you need new shoes and a haircut." Sam turned off the TV, and went to his room.

* * *

***Adorable shopping montage plays with some catchy song in the background**

* * *

We'd been shopping all day, and Sam even bought me a pretzel, but seven o'clock was quickly approaching. We left the mall with my shoes and new outfit, along with a new watch for Sam, and a cake for dessert. Sam was right about my dad. His cooking skills were very limited. We arrived back at our house and changed for dinner. I was now wearing my nice new red button down shirt, with my new blue jeans and black shoes.

"Are you ready Sam?" I continued to pace back and forth in front of the door when he walked out.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Sam smiled and jogged out the door and down the steps.  
The short car ride over was dead silent. Sam was excited, but I was terrified. My fingers fidgeted with the beautiful silver band around my finger. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but that failed. As we pulled up next to my fathers house, Sam grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"It's gonna be okay Jake. We'll be fine." Sam squeezed my hand, then got out of the car. I followed him up to the door, my stomach turned. I almost dropped the nice cake that we bought.

"Are you ready?"

I looked at Sam and nodded, then we walked into the house.

* * *

I'll try to upload the continuation as soon as I can! Sorry for the lack of SamJake sexytime though. It's coming don't worry! Please rate and review! If you don't agree with the direction the story is taking, please leave me a private message so I can not care because it's my story. Thanks! Love you all!


	11. Revelations

Okay! Here we go! The next part. Please enjoy!

* * *

As we walked through the door, I could smell the BBQ. My dad had made something nice after all.

"Jake! Sam! It's nice to see you! Please, sit down!"

"Dad, it's nice to see you." I gave him a hug before sitting down on the old couch. Sam did the same as I did and sat next to me.

"So how are you two? Would you like something to drink?" My dad tried to roll to the kitchen but I stopped him.

"It's fine dad. I can do it. I know where everything is. Why don't you and Sam talk? I'll get us drinks." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. My father made small talk with Sam. The usual "how ya been?" and various football related questions. I grabbed two beers out of the fridge, and a coke for me.

"Here you two go. So, how are you getting along by yourself dad?"

"Oh I'm fine. I hired a maid to help out. She's cute too!"

"Dad…that's…kinda creepy…" I sipped my coke while he and Sam laughed.

After a couple more minutes of talking, Sam gave me a nod and a look that said "Do it now." I responded with a quiet "Are you sure?" Sam smiled and nodded once more.

I inhaled and swallowed hard.

"Dad, so…so I…we have some good news." I smiled and turned to face my dad.

"Really? What is it?" He seemed excited, genuinely interested and not at all nervous or scared.

"Well. Last night…" I took another breath, "Last night…Sam proposed, and I said yes."  
I held up my hand so that he could see the ring.

"Jake, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" My dad almost dropped his beer in shock. It probably wasn't what he had in mind for me when I was a little kid. He probably never imagined I'd be the one being proposed to.

"So, you're going to be my son-in-law. Well, if I'm going to have one, it should be the best, right?" He laughed and Sam bent over and gave him a hug.

Sam conversed with my dad about the wedding while my head slowly cleared. My heart was racing and I felt hot, but I was calming down.  
_He's happy... He's really happy for us!_  
"Arent you two hungry? We should eat soon!" my dad rolled to the kitchen and took the ribs and brisket off the counter, got some plates, then he began to pile the meat onto the plates.

"Okay, it's still hot, and a little bit burned, but it's still delicious. I hope..."

Once we were all served, we sat down and began. The dinner was happy, and full of lively conversation. Ideas for the wedding were tossed around, along with dates and childhood stories that I could've done without. We stayed over for a long time, talking and laughing, but it was getting very late and we would need to go home.

"Thanks for dinner dad. We need to do this again sometime." I gave him a final hug, and Sam did the same.

"We will! Thank you for bringing the cake, and again, congratulations. I love you Jake."

"I love you too dad. Goodbye!"

The car ride home was quiet and sleepy. I couldn't wait to get in bed. I was exhausted and still decompressing from the big announcement.

My dad was supporting our union, and that meant so much to me. Once we were inside, I sluggishly willed myself to our room. I flipped on the lamp next to the bed and kicked my shoes off. Sam walked in the room smiling.

"See? You had nothing to worry about. I told you it would be okay." Sam's voice was soothing and relaxing.

"It's one less thing to worry about now. Now all that's left is how, when, and where I'm going to become Mr. Jacob Uley." I sighed and curled up on the bed.

"We've got plenty of time to figure that out. Don't worry." Sam whispered softly then wrapped his muscular arms around me, pulling me against his chest. His hot breath hit my neck and his hips pressed against me.

"Really? We just got done eating dinner with my dad. This doesn't seem like an awkward time?" I closed my eyes and weighed as Sam's hand toyed with my pant button.

"no time is ever awkward enough to not make love to my adorable fiancée." Sam bit my ear as he undid my pants and slid them off me.

"I could tell you were stressed earlier. Your hands were shaky, your breathing was uneven, and you were really tense. Should I try and relieve that tension?" Sam pushed me onto my back, then ran his hands down my body and massaged my groin with his hands.

He played with my underwear, pulling and squeezing me until I was rock hard and ready to play. I whimpered as he slid my underwear off my body and began to suck me off. His hot mouth bobbed up and down, lingering on my head, and his teeth grazed me in just the right places. His tongue traced the underside if my shaft before he took me as far as he could go.

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his shoulders while he sucked more. His mouth left me and I bucked at the sudden cool air against my now wet member. Sam rolled me over on to my stomach, then spread my legs and began to lick my needy hole.

I moaned and begged for him to fuck me already, but he was determined to get me nice and wet first. I could feel his tongue slide slowly across my tight entrance, and circle around it before returning to the sliding motion. He spit on his fingers, and then he inserted them into me. As the digits explored my insides, I practically screamed at this much desired action. I was waiting for penetration, and finally, I was gonna get it. Sam's fingers began to thrust into me, slowly at first, and then they picked up speed. I moaned and squirmed as he added another finger. I tried to stroke my self but he pulled my hand away and told me I wasn't allowed to touch myself tonight.  
His fingers pulled out and were quickly replaced by his cock.

Sam entered me with a groan, and then began to move slowly. He stroked my throbbing erection gently; teasing me, playing with me. I moaned and wiggled as he began to pick up speed with his thrusts. Sam leaned over me with his hands behind my head, and kissed me. Still thrusting madly, he moaned into my mouth softly before pulling out.  
"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

Sam pulled to the edge of the bed before entering again. His hands grabbed my ankles and he began to fuck me harder than before. I let out loud moans and cussed many times from the pure ecstasy he was giving me. I tried many times to tell him how incredible he felt, but the words couldn't form.  
Once again I tried to pleasure myself but he growled then pulled out again.

"Sam I'm sorry, please don't stop!" I whimpered.

Sam dropped to his knees and began to suck furiously. His mouth was hot and wet, and as fucking incredible as ever. Again he slipped his fingers inside me as he sucked me off. I could feel myself nearing the edge now. His fingers kept hitting the right spot and before I could stop it, I shot my load. I could feel my muscles contract around his fingers and I twitched as he continued to suck until every last drop was gone.

"There. That should satisfy you for now." Sam smiled at me and stood up. He was about to fuck me again when I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto the bed. I climbed on top of him, and then impaled myself on his cock.  
I began to bounce eagerly, trying to fill myself with as much Sam as possible. His hands guided my hips and pulled me down with extra force. I growled with pleasure as I scratched my nails down his chest. Sam bucked his hips up hard almost knocking me off of him.

"Jake...I'm…I'm..." Sam closed his eyes and I could feel his thrusts become less controlled. With a loud gasp he finished inside me.

I remained sitting atop him and we huffed and began to calm down. My breathing slowed and Sam's heart stopped beating so furiously.

"Mmm. I love you Jake." Sam kissed me then pushed me off of him.

"I love you too Sam."

We Settled underneath the covers and Sam stroked my face until I fell asleep. His hand made slow soft movements in a romantic rhythm. I slept wonderfully wrapped in the arms of my beautiful fiancée and my alpha.

* * *

So. Did you like it? I know this part is short, and it's sorta choppy. I didn't want to separate it into two parts, and honestly, I didn't feel like writing a whole dinner sequence with detailed conversation. So yeah. It's been really difficult to write the next parts. This just goes to show, not only am I never getting married, but I'm also not planning my own wedding. At all. Also, this was written in two parts and then I combined them, so if there is some random part that suddenly doesn't make sense, I apologize! Rate and review!


	12. Union

Haii! I'm back! Here is the final installment of My Alpha. Enjoy!

* * *

As we walked into the tent, all heads turned and watched us as we approached the altar. We stood at the altar and faced each other. Sam's smile dropped a little and he stared at our clasped hands. My heart sped up and my knees grew weak as I felt all eyes on us. Not all the pack members showed up because not all of them supported our relationship. I didn't take my eyes away from Sam's as the pastor began speaking, but I focused more intently on him. It was finally happening. I was finally going to be his. It would be official in a matter of minutes. My thoughts drifted away from the ceremony and I thought of how our lives would be different. This was really happening!

The room went out of focus for a moment as I hear the pastor begin asking me the famous questions. I waited until his voice had stopped, and said 'I do' with a shaky voice. My words seemed to tremble as they left my throat, but I did my best to sound strong. I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't want to start crying during the ceremony because I didn't want to enforce the stereo type of gay men. As I heard the same questions repeated to Sam, I watched in ecstasy as he smiled and almost whispered, 'I do' directly at me. After some intense staring into each other's eyes, I remember being grabbed roughly, and then being pulled into a deep, slow kiss.

The kiss felt hot, like a wax seal locking us together. I felt his arms wrap around me and heard the applause and approval of our union.

"Congratulations, Mr. Uley." Sam whispered once we broke apart. It felt incredible to hear those words. I was now a part of him and nothing could tear me away. I don't care who supported us now. There was supposed to be a small reception after the ceremony, so we walked around for half an hour talking to various attendees. My father was happy, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. The festivities had to be cut short unfortunately because we had plane tickets to Switzerland for our honeymoon. I was excited to go with him because we were going together. We rented a cabin in the mountains for a week.

The taxi ride to the airport was somewhat strange because we didn't want to be obvious with the fact that we were together. The age difference was still noticeable, and not everyone would be in favor of our union. It was so hard to contain myself though. I wanted to fling myself at him and kiss him endlessly, but that wasn't the safest course of action in a taxi while in downtown Washington. The ride was unbearable because I wanted Sam so badly. The airport was a little easier because I was able to focus on passports and luggage and every other thing that needed to be attended.

"So why are you gentlemen leaving the country?" The agent said casually while examining our passports.

"Well, we're going to visit some family. My mother in law lives there, and we thought it'd be nice to go see her."

"And how exactly do you two know each other?" The agent became a little suspicious,

"Oh, well this is my step-brother." Sam remained calm throughout the entire conversation, but my heart began to race and my mind slowly stopped working. The agent seemed to be satisfied the answer and let us through.

"That was horrifying!" I whispered once we were sitting down at our gate waiting for the plane to arrive.

"It's not that bad. Just remain calm. For now, I'm your older brother." Sam smirked and began to read the tickets making sure we were in the right place.

"Okay, so you're my older brother. My hot, sexy, irresistible stepbrother…my stepbrother who kisses me passionately, and then fucks me till I scream? Is that the kind of brother you are?" I smiled and caressed my ring as we sat there in love. Sam didn't even need to speak for me to feel how much love he felt for me.  
Once the plane arrived, we were seated quickly in our seats. Sam had paid for a whole row to have for ourselves. He had been saving up for months and months and months before hand. He worked extra jobs, and never even told me about it until we arrived at the airport. He spoke so calmly about everything that it almost seemed as if it were no big deal. I slept for most of the trip because I couldn't help but fall asleep when I heard the blaring hum of the plane, and feel the heat of Sam's hand intertwined with mine. Feeling the warmth of his hand excited me, and it grew difficult to control my body.

The hours passed with ease and comfort as I lay against the solid wall that was Sam. His muscles were hard, and his skin was hot. He was a soothing presence that I never wanted to let go of, but soon the trip was over and we had to leave the plane. It was a forty-five minute ride to our mountain cabin, but once the taxi was gone and we were left alone, Sam wrapped his big, strong arms around me and kissed me deeply. He swept me off my feet and carried me up the stone walk and into to the cabin. He found the bedroom with ease and set me down gently. With another deep, slow kiss, he whispered, "Wait here. I'll be right back." Sam stood up and left the room.

I lay there on the bed panting and writhing in longing for him. I was already excited and this time, I wasn't going to be able to calm down. My body was aching for Sam's touch again, and he seemed to take forever. His footsteps grew louder as he walked quickly down the hall and into the room. Sam tossed the suitcases aside and jumped on top of me. With a loud growl, he pulled my shirt off and began kissing my neck. I was lifted off my butt and Sam practically ripped the jeans off my body. He kissed down me chest, dragging his tongue all over my body. I was writhing under his hot breath and his hands were so incredible. With one continuous motion, he pulled my underwear off my body and engulfed my throbbing manhood. The heat of his mouth took my breath away.

I writhed and moaned under Sam's touch, begging for more and more. As his tongue swirled around and around, I felt myself nearing the edge. My body was rejoicing these actions. It had been such a long time since we had slept together, and it felt like the first time. My body was remembering every time we touched, and every time we kissed, and now it seemed like I was just learning how my body worked. With a loud pop, Sam pulled his head away from me, then smirked devilishly.

"Let's do something different…" Sam bit his lip and practically tore the clothing off of his perfect body. Once he was free from his clothing, he flung himself on me and started to grind himself against me as we kissed. Our bodies were pressed tightly in a longing embrace, then Sam sat up.

"okay, one sec." He hopped off the bed and started to rummage through the suitcase that was thrown sloppily against the wall. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and, of course, a large bottle of lube.

"Haha, why did you bring so much lube? Are we seriously going to need that much?" I was excited and somewhat terrified of the possible activities we could be doing with a gallon of lube.

"Just shut up and let me love you." Sam smiled gleefully and continued to dominate me.

That night was a night of incredible loving. I don't want to share too much of it because it was our honeymoon, and I'd like to keep some memories for myself, but I will say that I had bruises on my body, and EVERYTHING was sore afterwards.

Last Night of Honeymoon

"Jake, come outside. It's beautiful." Sam was leaning against the rail on the balcony looking at the incredible scenery. His hair was slightly disheveled, and his eyes were closed in such an adorable way, that I couldn't help but running up to him and pulling him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped gently around me like to massive pythons ready to suffocate their prey.

"It sucks that we have to go back soon. I really want to stay here with you." Sam kissed my forehead and waited for me to say something.

"Well, you DO have a responsibility you know, but I agree. I wish we had a few more days." I looked in his bright eyes as he smiled at me.

"You're right. I do have responsibilities…well. Let's enjoy this last night together anyways. We don't need to be sad. We're still going to be together, just not alone." Sam smiled that adorable smile and put his hands on my waist. I rested my head against his chest as we danced slowly underneath the night sky. My heart was calm and happy, my body was warm, and I was wrapped in the arms of the one I loved so dearly. I was content with my life, knowing that I could spend it entirely with my lover, my husband, Sam.

* * *

I'm so sorry I didnt update for like...4 months...tbh I forgot completely. For a while, I kept telling myself to finish, but then life happened and I was busy busy busy. I can post new things now! I probably wont have massive stories like this for a long time. It's so stressful. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you to all the people who stuck with me from the poorly written beginning, to the sorta improved finale. I love you all! R&R!


End file.
